


Checkmate

by Tacticiangirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacticiangirl/pseuds/Tacticiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly game of Chess unleashes a war Frederick wasn't ready to battle. He has been fighting his feeling for the Tactician for a while now, but as the war comes to an end he soon discovers it won't be far from closure, including his close standing with Robin. If his feelings bloom correctly, will he be able to be a decent knight for his prince and for his lover? Will  their relantionship evolve correctly with the future events ahead of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alas,to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my ever first Fire Emblem fanfic. Ever since I played Awakening I just can't have enough of this pairing : and almost in every fanfic Robin is a crybaby D: I mean why? Whyyyy? She/He took war like a boss---Anyway, please leave suggestions and reviews :)
> 
> Updates every saturday :D

"Checkmate!"

The room was filled with laughter as some of the Shepherds would watch how their only and possibly favorite tactician had beaten their prince in a fair game of chess. It was no surprise, and perhaps everyone expected it, but it was rather amusing to have seen the prince tried to defeat his old friend.

"Old friend…" Frederick thought, as he would watch from the near end of the tent. That is what prince Chrom would always refer to Robin now, as an old friend. Is no lie that since the first day they met, Chrom and Lissa opened up to the suspicious young woman: beyond of his sophisticated pleas of being careful around her:and his comment that it was a complete Pegasus dung; as time passed the tactician would prove again and again; that beyond not having memory, her heart was true and loyal to the new discovered royal royal house of Ylisse.

Frederick's heart sank as he once again was around his surroundings, it has not been so long since they had defeated King Gangrel, and with the tragic departure of Exalt Emmeryn,it was such a relief to see his prince and princess cutting a laugh or two.

He still remembered the downcast morning, as every Shepherd would reside outside their tents to feel the cold yet warm-feeling rain hit their bodies-as if their country would remind them that they were still alive, while others were not. One of those was sadly Exalt Emmeryn. On that foul morning, he allowed princess Lissa to sit beside him,and even cry in his arm as the teenage girl allowed herself to show her soft-core side again: after all they had gone through, it had been in vain. Frederick felt unworthy of his title since he failed as a knight, as a comrade and as friend. Chrom would sit beside him,using crates as their formal sits.

This brought memories to him, when his two most precious belongings were younger and he would attend them,take care of them, knight-wise and friend-wise.

His eyes would drift from them time to time, his long dark eyelashes filled with water as he stared at the distant. Over the canyon's end, he could see their fellow tactician. A soft dark figure was what her body entitled :Robin was not the most lady-like woman, as himself and the prince have agreed and even insulted her with without meaning to, but that did not take the grace of her. As her body let rain cleanse her, Frederick would just stare at her long-brown hair: the small knots Robin had made on her hair, were now gone since the rain and the battle made sure to get rid of them.

Frederick's rich brown eyes could only stare at her, as her face lifted to feel what looked like Emmeryn's tears, hiding perhaps her own. As the prince sat closer to Frederick, and Lissa tried to snuggle even more,he then could understand the grief and desperation Robin was feeling. His theory soon came to be as she let out a long scream. Chrom didn't hesitate to get up to see if she was alright, but his trusty knight stopped him with a gentle hand.

"Allow her…" Frederick spoke softly as he looked into the strong blue eyes of his prince. Chrom could only nod gently as he stared at Robin. The prince wondering and hoping she wouldn't believe this was her fault,but deep inside he also felt a small feeling of bittersweet, as his pain was shared with those all around him. Shared also with his best-friend.

"Frederick." Frederick finally escaped the memories in his mind, going back to the warm tent he was now present in. His prince was calling out his name.

"Hey Frederick, what are you doing over there? Come closer." Chrom motioned him with his hand, making the sturdy knight stop being in his usual position: hands on the back and chest showing out proudly. As Frederick walked closer, he couldn't help to look at Robin, who had a soft and warm smile on her face. Lissa was rubbing off the redness of her cheeks away since she had laughed so hard she even snorted, making the sweet-tooth thief snicker and the plate cleaner cavalier laugh still. Sumia would try to help Lissa calm down, but she was caught on her own giggles. Sully would only run her hand on Lissa's hair to make her feel even more loved.

They were heading back home , in a few days they would be once again in their palace,where the big wedding would take foot now: since between death and disaster, Chrom had managed to find love. Everyone knew it would happen, seems only the prince was unaware of his prince would shortly marry Sumia, as soon as they would get some rest back in Ylisstol and deal with political affairs that the aftermath of war leaves.

"How may I be in service?" Frederick asked once he was close enough to the chess game, Chrom only answered by waving his hand at him slightly and stood up.

"Calm down, Frederick the Wary." Chrom smiled softly "As you see, your beloved prince has been defeated by his tactician: once again." Chrom would toy around with the name his loyal knight has given him.

"Well…that's unfortunate…but expected." Frederick murmured the last part, but Chrom heard it as well as the others, starting another round of laughter.

"We all have agreed that maybe you could crush her winning streak!" Lissa jumped out of her circle of attention to get closer to them "You would beat me and Chrom all the time at the castle."

"Milady, as far and beyond that makes me proud: one thing about being a knight is to accept weaknesses. I'm afraid my skills in the area are not as good of those from Robin."

"Awww…" The annoyed and typical displeased look appeared on Lissa. Frederick always had to try hard not to smile or fall for her wrinkled forehead and those big baby blue eyes, as she was trying to be aggressive but ended up looking adorable.

"No fair! Someone has to beat Robin, at least once! She's always winning!" Lissa expressed. Robin's laugh escaped from her lips "Now Lissa, that's not true. Chess may have strategy but is also about luck sometimes"

"How so?" Stahl looked at the tactician confused, as he has never heard of such a thing.

"Well…" Robin took her cup of apple and cinnamon tea, and took a small drink "If my opponent is bad enough, then that's lucky." A small grin covered Robin's face now, making Sully chuckle.

"Oh yea? Well...seems you been on a lucky strike so far." Suddenly everyone went silent as they heard a big growl: someone would think it had been an animal cry,but it ended up being just a stomach growl.

"Sorry." Stahl blushed as he apologized "All this talk of strategy and whatnot has gotten me hungry." Gaius snorted as he pat Stahl's back "Don't feel so bad, you're not the only one. I heard that Vaike and Olivia have been cooking some pies and other sweet things. Lon'qu hasn't moved from the kitchen ever since."

Stahl smiled "Then let's get going!" His smile went away when he felt a hard punch on the stomach "Have some manners!" Sully had landed him a blow, before looking at the prince "Can we be dismissed?"

Chrom only gave a short smile as he began to walk out of the tent "What are you talking about? I'm looking forward for some pies."Chrom gestured his arm to Sumia, who only blushed and gave out a timid smile as she held Chrom's strong arm-marked with the seal that the Exalt once had on her forehead. "Though I doubt they best my future wife's."Sumia only hit his arm softly as they walked out,Stahl immediately following as Sully tried to calm down his ass:so he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

Gaius was already out the tent, and Lissa was going to follow but turned around to see the other two remaining people in the tent "Aren't you coming?"

Robin shook her head softly "I'm not hungry yet, but please do save me some bear biscuits if you can."Lissa only made a dreadful face, she sometimes wonders how can Robin be so pretty if she eats stuff like that. Blue eyes locked on dark chocolate one's "What about you,Frederick?"

Frederick only shook his head "Apologies, milady, but I have things to attend." Lissa sighed deeply "You will die young if you never stop to enjoy yourself: you will be a very bad husband…if you even marry!" She stormed out, after her annoyed tone had said those words. Frederick would only shake his head softly, knowing that the princess only said that to joke around…but they did have some truth in them. Lissa turned out to be quite troublesome. He would have chuckled if he hadn't remember Robin was still in the tent.

Robin finished her cup and looked at the robust man, who oddly had his eyes locked on her. She smiled and raised an eyebrow "What is it? You only stare like that when you have something in your mind."

Frederick cleared his throat and took a strong stance once again,even if the knight wasn't wearing his armor, the man did not look any different: though Robin did enjoy the thin fabric of the man's shirt, since she could see the sturdy muscles beneath the cloth.

"The vest is lucky…" Robin thought. But stopped once she noticed what she was doing, she only giggled at herself, making Frederick raise an eyebrow this time. He finally spoke:

"Well…the prince told me I had to challenge you….and he didn't dismiss the order." The serious tone of Frederick would only make this scene more enjoyable for Robin: for months their relationship had gotten better: from him being always over suspicious with her, now an aura of respect flew over them.

"Frederick,it wasn't an order…just a friendly suggestion." Robin motioned with her hand to sit where the prince once sat, Frederick felt a little uneasy about that. Since he felt he was sitting on an actual throne and not just a wooden chair. He stared at the table, where a scrambled game of chess was displayed. He blinked when Robin started to fix the board,with a small gesture from his own hand, he gave the note to Robin that he would do it. Robin could only smile, and only stare at Frederick's strong hands work on such delicate pieces.

"Do you want some tea?" Robin offered as she stood up from her seat and went to the kettle.

"If it isn't a burden." Frederick responded.  Robin only nodded, not even turning back as she grabbed another cup. Frederick took this chance to look around the tent,which was Robin's: her tent was always one of the biggest, taking after Chrom's. Her tent would be filled with boards,ink,paper, but mostly with books, not only magic. His eyes could catch titles of war books, opera pieces, mystery and romantic novels and even the trending style of picture story telling books-which he moved his gaze from when he noticed that the cover had a man holding close another man.

Naga permits to love anyone and anything, but that still didn't mean he would find himself enjoying homosexual novels, though he would respect and protect anyone-not caring their sexual orientation."Love is love" he though, and kept arranging the board, thinking to himself that is normal for a woman find attractive such things…after all…the war gets lonely and…

"Frederick! For the love of Naga, do not be so obscene!" He thought to himself. To cleanse his soul from guilty, he thought he would go around camp clearing the ground from pebbles later. When he finished the board, his eyes glanced back at Robin. Who was taking some time getting the tea ready and serving it…he didn't mind much, as he could enjoy this oddly peaceful moment. He thought he was doing this because prince Chrom slightly gestured it, but deep inside he wished to have this free time with Robin. It was no lie that the Great Knight was always busy doing things for the camp, training new recruits and even himself…but he was a man nonetheless: a young man.

Between the feisty attitude of Robin with him, and his none-breaking soul,his heart had been caught up in Robin's clutches. She didn't know, thankfully:for he wouldn't know what to do with it. Himself was confused with these emotions, as he thought as the knight that he is, his heart could only have space of the royal family of Ylisse and the whole country.

But seeing Robin's delicate back, since her coat was resting on her now empty chair,he could cherish the soft curves the young woman had, with the soft-silky hair that followed her shoulders.

Around camp, men often forget to be gentlemen and would go back being cavemen as they would talk about the women around the camp. The favorites would always be Olivia and Cordelia, not too far behind Maribelle . Nobody dares to say though, about Lady Lissa, because men knew Frederick would personally cut their life one by once. Not even using a weapon. Surprisingly though. Frederick would only ignore such comments, except in occasions where he thought the conversations from being a cute set of compliments turned out in something nasty

But the ones he most hated were those that went to Robin. Is no secret the prince had seen Robin naked, and she did the same,but both of them were an accident, and their friendship only grew more because of it

For days the camp was filled with rumors until he went with the task of making them disappear, but deep inside he wanted such rumors to go away for the sake of Robin. Not the prince.

He stills feels guilty about it.

"Frederick?" His eyes locked into hers, as he was suddenly ordered to do so. Robin only smirked at him and chuckled "Hey, you alright? You been stuck in that skull of yours a lot. Don't tell me you ate bear meat without me."

"May Naga never make me do so." He looked at the cup, which Robin was offering. He grabbed it. "Apologies, I was thinking about starting a fire…er, campfires. Yes."

"With this rain?" Robin joked as she sat down in front of him, on the other side of the table. "I'm sorry, but not even the man most eager to start a campfire will manage to do so without some magic."

Frederick took a sip from the tea, and found it perfect. Like if Robin knew how much sugar he liked and even the temperature of it. He looked at Robin…and wondered what will he do now: they were going home. Even if the war has been harsh, he still enjoyed the silence and privacy this tents held for them. In the castle, he would be back being the confined knight in the castle…never going out only if his prince ordered such thing. Would Robin be in the castle with them? Or will she leave to live her own life now?

The thought terrified him.

"Is hard to forget, isn't it?"

Frederick blinked when he saw Robin's lips move. He studied her carefully as she looked at the board, imagining gears working in her head as she already tried to study the game: which even hadn't begun.

He was terrified. Terrified of perhaps seeing this woman go with another man.

A man who deserved her. A man who wasn't a coward to speak her feelings toward her.

"You mean going back home?" Frederick asked as Robin took a sip from her new tea.

"Frederick…you understand my feeling…don't you?" She looked into those deep and stern eyes, that she has noticed to be looking her way more often with each battle. At first it was amusing to her, as she would refer to her other comrades how Frederick reminded her of a big teddy bear.

She has heard bears hate foxes.

And she is quite sly and smart like a fox.

"I'm afraid I'm confused milady…but please do go on"

There was silence after Frederick spoke, and he could feel how the tent started to feel tense. Frederick looked at the board for a moment "You seem dreadfully tired, Robin." He grabbed a piece, that looked like a normal Ylissean soldier and moved it further on the board. "What's on your mind?"

Robin stared at the board, feeling deeply indebted with his genuine action. She began to play as well "You still can't forget her death, can you?"

It struck Frederick like a tome of Thunder, but he would still look at the board. Since he noticed it was easier for Robin to speak. "I doubt anyone will forget…mostly prince Chrom and lady Lissa…but surely we will move on, and we will make her legacy be outstanding. A peaceful land, like she so wished."

"That's true…" She moved another piece. "I still wonder what would had happen if I…"

"Robin,don't." Frederick tone became cold and direct, making Robin look at him…but he was surprised when he saw a small smile forming on Robin's strawberry colored lips.

" I know, Frederick…but I know you understand me…I still feel like I failed. Chrom and Lissa keep saying there was nothing I could do…but deep down I know that's a pity lie they tell themselves and to me."

"You dare to say the prince lies?"

"Yes, I do."

Frederick sighed as he rested more on his chair. Letting his body not be so alarmed, as he felt safe and in complete trust with Robin. "Well…don't take it to heart. They lie to me too." He moved a piece, removing one of Robin's. "I believe they do it to keep themselves and us sane."

"Is so hard, Frederick…" Frederick was taken aback when Robin rested her arms on the table, playing with the spoon inside her tea. " I don't remember anything at all…and all the memories I have now is the one's I have spent in this camp…with Chrom and the others…with you."

His heart felt a flutter as Robin  kept going "Is hard to hear so many rumors with our men…and I ignore most of them…but they still hurt my pride, you know? Them telling me I perhaps didn't try hard enough…when you know I did."

Robin let out a deep sigh "I'm not fond of letting out my emotions, Frederick…but right now I need it…you don't mind…do you?" She looked back at him, and could only find Frederick's reassuring sight. She let her eyes fall on her tea again "Since I became a shepherd…I tried my best to go with everyone…but not everyone is as trusting as Chrom…as nice as Lissa…"

"and as protective and stern as you…" Robin thought.

"Through out these months, I think I lost the count of how many teeth I had to punch out of men who thought I was an easy-going girl just because I hang a lot with Gaius and Lon'qu; or how many times I had to beat the crap out of them in arm wrestling to show I wasn't some royal girl who couldn't do her stuff; or how many thought I was an idiot for refusing Virion's attempts of getting in my pants."

Frederick could only stare, as Robin kept out going. Her hand and arm resting more on the table as she sunk on it

"Now Chrom is getting married and…the Shepherds are going their way, right? But…Oh Frederick…I don't have a home to go back to. All of you keep saying all the things you will do…but me? I don't even know if I have a family...heck, am I even with someone? "She shrugged lightly as she drank her tea, which started to smell like it had a bit of rum. – I guess…I'm just scared…of being stranded again…I never knew I needed the Shepherds so much in my life." She finished her cup and rested on her chair again, her hand still on the table. "I suppose is the part of growing up…but it makes me feel dirty…how many lives didn't I take? I didn't care how many families I left without a son…a father…a brother…a lover."

Frederick finally allowed himself to snicker, which became to a surprise for Robin. She got on guard, making Frederick stop "Where's the axe?" Frederick only raised an eyebrow and passed his hand on his hair, making Robin raise an eyebrow now.

"I just find it amusing…Robin, we are your family. It doesn't matter what we are doing or where we are…our bonds are connected now. You're part of our Ylissean family. If you would ask any of us if you could live with us, none here would say no." He sighed "Besides…In war there is never a winner, only losers…but all those men fought because of their beliefs…I fought for my beliefs…and I'm still alive…but if I had died in one of their clutches…I wouldn't feel anger to them, only to myself for not holding to my life stronger."

Robin laughed,trying not to think of the image of Frederick no longer being around, finally moving a piece and eating a soldier from Frederick's board. "Oh please…as nice and fulfilling that sounds. Not everyone here cherish me that much. I'm too young to hang out with the big fella's, but my mind is not that youth to hang out with the most , I feel an aura of jealousy with most girls who deep down still have something for Chrom. "

"That's not true, I'm one of the oldest here…yet we are having a normal conversation."

"You're special, Frederick…"

Frederick stared at her…and he blinked when he noticed Robin's muzzle start to get pink

"I'm…I'm sorry…that sounded awful, didn't it? Did I offend…"

"No Robin, no…is just…odd for you to say that."

Robin laughed "I know, sorry…but I do mean it Frederick…behind that stern attitude…"

"and those erratic brown eyes, rippling abs and roundest ass-" Robin stopped her thoughts since her blush got bigger "I should be ashamed." She concluded in her mind.

" You're a very nice man…don't take to heart what Lissa told you…I'm sure any woman who marries you would be very happy…and your children would be a nice gift to the future society."

"Robin."

"Uh…yeah?"

"What about you?"

"Me? Well…Since I don't remember anything…I…I doubt anyone would want to be with me. I understand that men are picky with their future spouses, and most of them prefer a refined lady that knows to be lady-like…cook and sew...and mostly know their past. Besides, I don't plan to settle down as a housewife for all the hours of my life: I wish to explore my surrondings and discover new strategies."

"Not all men, Robin…some men prefer their woman to be someone with higher expectations in life than just a servant." He smiled a little, making Robin sigh.

"Robin…"

"Uh…yeah…?"

"You're a sly fox…"

"Wha…What?!"

"Alas: With no disrespect, but you're too fly for your age…but that's what makes you my Robin." He moved a piece, leaving a blushed Robin just staring at him.

"I'm a direct man, Robin…you know that." Frederick looked at her, finding adorable and highly attractive the blush that was running on her pale skin, going down on her neck and the small area her chest showed. "and I truly hope you don't find caddish my words right now…but I wish for you to become mine."

Robin would had dropped her cup of tea…if she had any.

Robin would spitted her tea…if she had any.

Robin would have felt her undergarments drop…if that were possible sitting.

"I admit…"Frederick tried to sound serious, for he feared Robin would take this as a joke. "At first it was hard for me to trust you…to the point where there were times I would follow you around camp after I had train you or when you helped me eat all kinds of meat…but when I would follow you…and see you helping others…training yourself more than you should…or simply reading under a tree…showed me what a strong, serious, intelligent and protective woman you are." Robin at this point was going crazy in her head, and she would use the board game as an excuse to not stare at him…and her insides tingled as Frederick would follow.

She was losing poorly to him, her feelings were clouding her mind. She was human, after all.

"My heart would start to race at any notice I would get of you getting injured in the battle…or when your fleet wouldn't come back to the barrack soon…the rumors of you and prince Chrom were devastating for my heart." He looked at Robin, and she caught his gaze. None of them were playing right anymore. "In my mind I highly wished the best for you and the prince, since it would be a strong bond of the Ylissean people…but my heart…oh my heart…sometimes I wished even horrific things: For a moment I thought I had chosen the wrong rank and that I had to be a dark mage."

Robin wished the table were smaller, heck, she wished the table wasn't there at all. She just wanted to throw herself to him, be a little girl in his large and strong arms. Be against that chest she was once had against her since in one battle she had to ride his horse, since she had been injured from her legs and couldn't walk: that battle Frederick protected her with his life, making her feel more special that even lady Lissa. As he would hold her close with one arm and with the other would kill any enemy that tried to harm her.

"Frederick,I…"

"No Robin,don't…" Frederick reached his hand to hers, and held it gently. Robin looked at the different size their hands had…how warm and strong his looked…compared to her smaller and colder one.

"Don't give me an answer right now…but I want you to become my wife. "Robin and Frederick shared a gaze, as he kept speaking "I don't wish to sound arrogant…but I'm quite sure there is no one better for you than me…my heart belongs to the Ylissean royal family, but if you would wish to proclaim it…I would follow you to the ends of the earth. Not as a knight…but as the man I am." He smiled softly "And I'm afraid I'm not risking into having to chase you around sea and sky, never knowing if another man might caught your big lovely eyes."

Robin couldn't help but laugh at that, slightly clearing her eyes as small tears were forming "You talk big,but what if you leave me a year later to go back into being a knight? Surely you jest!" She placed her hand on her chest when Frederick would still hold her hand, and got up to just kneel in front of her. Using both hands to now hold hers.

"Believe me when I say it."

"Oh Frederick…you big fuzzy bear…you love Lissa and Chrom too much…I wouldn't separate you from your happiness…that would be too egoistic. " Robin grinned, making Frederick's heart sunk since she loved that corky look on Robin's face. She would only have that face when she would come up with great strategy plans, or when she was about to kill a foe…ah, they share that in common.

"If you truly want me to become your wife…then…" Robin held his hands with her free one. "Let's serve the Ylissean royal family together…let's keep sharing the duty to protect Chrom and Lissa."

"I would be honored to keep you safe, having you beside me as my rightful wife for the rest of my life."

"Are you sure you haven't eaten bear meat?"

Frederick shook his head lightly as she stared into Robin's eyes, which shared his color.

"Then…why did you wait until now to proclaim such feelings?"

"I'm not letting you go out there, thinking you have no one…you have me, Robin…always…and forever."

Robin laughed again "Oh, Frederick! Stop it!" Robin glomped him, making Frederick let out a small oof sound but then followed by a small laugh. Robin embraced him,and new tears started to form as she felt Frederick embrace her back. She sniffed softly, making Frederick rise up to see her.

"Darling…what's the matter? Have I…"

"Oh Frederick, I don't know…I just…feel so…merry."

Frederick rested his head on hers, and allowed to breath in the soft essence of Robin, which smelled mostly like sweet berries. He wondered how could he go on with the twister in his mind if he let the chance escape, and see another man doing this to her. He couldn't, he wouldn't allow it.

"Let us discover these new feelings, together…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way…but don't you think…you're rushing? You barely know me…"

"Ah, nice try. But you have already have said yes. Is useless to try and escape me."

"Oh no…" Robin pretended to whine and feel full of sorrow, but she stopped when Frederick took her chin and made her look at him…she could only stare into those dark eyes…with those long eyelashes. Their bodies and faces getting closer to each other, she could already feel his breath near hers.

"You're a sly fox…and I wouldn't have it any other way…but you're mine."

"Oh yeah?" Robin smirked a little, as she could feel the eagerness in Frederick's touch-not caring if this was caddish or not. She liked this wary man since the moment she snarkily told her he would have his eyes on her. "You're my Freddy bear…"

"Don't call me that."

"Make me stop…"

Frederick didn't wait any longer, and pressed his lips against Robin's. Her arms wrapping around his neck, making Frederick moan lightly at the sensation of feeling Robin's soft and warm breast against his chest. Not meaning to be a cad, but they were there, and he didn't want to move away from their tight embrace. They longed eachother from way back: since fighting for the simplest things such as food rationing or how training should be done. Never giving their arm to twist. Robin broke the kiss though when she felt Frederick's tongue making her way to her mouth, they both blushed.

"Forgive me, milady. I did not…" Frederick was pulled back for another kiss, where Robin opened her mouth lightly so the stoic man would take the hint. Frederick took it without hesitation, and began moving his tongue inside, feeling how Robin's would twitch as it came in contact with his. Robin tasted like sweet apple and rum, while Frederick had just a spicy taste from his tea earlier.

"Frederick,wait…" Robin moved her mouth away from him, but Frederick followed kisses on her cheek and neck. Robin wouldn't break the embrace, as Frederick's hands would roam under her shirt and pass his harsh fingers,which Robin enjoyed. She loved Frederick's harsh attitude, his harsh voice and now his harsh skin. She blinked when Frederick stopped though, and she stared at him with a shyly sight but her mouth had a cocky twist to it.

"Robin, I didn't…"

Robin started to snicker and then laughed lightly on Frederick's shoulder, since now something was getting in between.

"Oh Frederick, I never knew you carried a silver lance everywhere…and it's even forged…"

Frederick wanted to die. He never expected that a few kisses and touches would throw him out like that. But Alas, it has been a long time since the knight has given affection to someone…and to himself.

"Forgive me…" Frederick's cheeks were a rich red, his pointy nose being the area where it  was the reddest.

Robin held Frederick's face, and gave him a sweet smile "Oh don't be so silly…I should offend myself if I didn't cause you such thing…hm?" She gave him a small peck on the lips, making Frederick feel at ease. He was being a cad, but he felt that his body had passed the limit. He passed his hands on Robin's brown and long hair…how soft it felt between his fingers. He readjusted the hair bands that were on her face, so she could see those lovely eyes better.

"Frederick…I need you to be patient with me…unlike you…this is new to me…but I know you will take care of me, always…"

"I would never something to hurt you or make you sad…I would feel such things myself first...and…"

 

"FREDERICK!"

Frederick almost jumped on his seat, looking around as if he suddenly was burst of his bubble: which was true. He stared at Robin: the real one. Who looked at him worried . Frederick kept looking around…only to see that his hand was over hers. He quickly took it back.

"What a vivid illusion…what a cruel illusion." He thought as he tried to go back into what was really going. To his surprise, Robin only got up lightly to reach for his hand and hold it again.

"Hey…I'm sorry…if me talking about how useless I felt made you remember things…I truly apologize."

Oh,so that's where he began to dream.

Frederick sighed and shook his head –Nonsense, Robin. I just…got lost in thought…thinking what to say.- Oh, the real world pained him now. A few moments ago he could have sworn Robin was his already, and that he could even read Robin's thoughts. How could he let his mind play him like that? What a shame of a knight.

Frederick thought of everything in his illusion talked though, and decided to use it as an advantage to keep this conversation formal but very supportive. He held Robin's hand gently.

"Robin, just know that house Ylisse is your home now. No matter what." He stared at her "I might not offer much, but it would be an honor to protect you in battle and in the common ground as well. We both…have failed…but from now on, let's work together to reassure the future together: where no one whom we love has to perish under the hands of someone else."

Robin stared at him back, and a grin appeared in her face: making Frederick's smile show. Robin clenched Frederick's hand, and began to make a hand shake.

"Deal!" Robin relaxed a bit, and then gave him a cocky grin "Hey,Frederick…"

"Yes?"

"Guess who is winning?"

It wasn't long before they ended their chess game, only to find Robin as the victor. Frederick was content with this, as he had won more than a chess game with his fellow tactician. As they both finished the tea deposited in the kettle, he noticed how Robin's eyes would wonder on him…as he was looking for something in him. That made him blush lightly and he cleared his throat.

"Oh,sorry…" Robin cleared her throat as well, but she finally sighed "Hey, Fred…I wanted to ask you something."

 

xxxxx

 

Frederick would chop wood under the light rain now. People who glanced at him would look at him confused, as everyone knew that wet wood was practically useless. But his emotions were running wild. Truly wild: In one month, the wedding of the prince would take action, and to his surprise. He had someone to be with in that event.

Robin had asked him as a partner for the wedding.

Robin asked him out.

Robin did.

He would chop harder, as his illusion from moments ago would still stumble in his mind. How low and needy is his mind and soul to even imagine Robin's mouth and hair scent? Overwhelmingly caddish.

But he didn't care. He had the honor and pleasure to take the lady he so wished to take.

The next few days were busy for everyone, as going back home after a war was never easy. There were bodies to pick up, families to inform of a love one passing to Naga's arms and giving speeches to the people about the end of war: what brought some joy to the land was the announcement of prince Chrom's wedding, and no other than Lady Sumia: whom people had her in great esteem.

Frederick worked day and night to prepare the event, as well receiving the help from others. Maribelle and Olivia would prepare the decoratives,as Maribelle always had exceptional taste and Olivia just had the ability to charm anything…and anyone. The knights and cavaliers would attend to the hard work, while the mages would give it a special touch. Everyone was helping…except a few hands that were missing: The loner Lon'qu; The master of sweets,Gaius; and his beloved tactician, Robin.

Rumors would say that these few days they have been going from tavern to tavern: the three of them, since Lon'qu didn't mind Robin that much anymore, as she found her to be kind and not so lady-like.

"Robin is very lady-like, not just with everyone." Frederick thought as he rode his horse around the castle. He hasn't been able to talk to Robin lately, and he was still wondering if their date was…

Wait…

Frederick came to a stop by the sparing area, and decided to watch some fresh soldiers in their practice as he thought.

Was this a true date? If it is, he cannot be with Robin without offering her a small gift for the lovely night they would pass.

But still, he still doesn't know if they are still dancing partners. After all, she has been hanging out with other men, perhaps by now she prefers someone else.

Frederick sighed, something he did often. Only time would tell, he only wished the preparations were over soon, so he could have time to discuss with the tactician. His eyes met the arena though, when he started to hear loud thuds of swords…it did not sound friendly. Men began to move away as they wished to see the fight themselves,out of his normal attitude, he went to the crowd, newbies moving away as they recognized their captain immediately.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking for eyes who would meet his. A soldier locked them.

"Fellow shepherds sir! I believe is Lady Cordelia and Lady Robin."

Frederick couldn't believe what he was hearing, so he walked further into the crowd: he was the tallest men, but he wished to be in first round to confirm what he was hearing.

And perhaps know the reason of the bickering.

Is true for everyone that the two ladies never made real friendship, but there was no need to spar over idiotic concepts.

Frederick managed to be in front line, and his eyes went wide as he saw with wide eyes how the two ladies fought, as they were enemies.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!"Cordelia shouted as she tried to pierce Robin's arm, but Robin was swiftly moving away from her attacks. The two misses started to have a common and friendly sparing, but it soon began to get heated up and ended it what now is.

Both women were fighting with swords,something never expected as Robin was more of a magic user, and would only use a Levin sword on rare occasions, as for Cordelia, she was often seen with a lance or magic as well: since she was now a dark flier.

"Chrom was out of your reach; Gaius is just a toy to you and now you even dare to try and make a fool out of Frederick?" Cordelia would whisper at Robin as their swords touched and they tried to win by power. Pushing each other's feet further and further in thedirt. "The rumors around you seem to be true."

Robin only chuckled at her tone of jealousy "What a poor woman you are, thinking the men of Shepherds are so easily fooled and usable: or perhaps, you have always seen them that way." Robin managed to push her back, making Cordelia take some distance.

Minutes passed, and nothing changed as the women kept trying to hurt each other. Frederick wished to step in, but he did not know the reason of their bickering: perhaps this was needed, as sometimes people only understand with force: such is the case of Ferox.

But the fight began to be dirty, as Cordelia's anger would only build up more and more, as well as Robin's. Some droplets of blood could be seen on the ground now, since they have managed to hurt each other.

"He is like a brother to me! Both of them are! I would never play with them like so!" Robin was tired, tired of being proclaim what she isn't. She believed a woman on her boots would understand, but seems she didn't.

The sparing ended when Frederick finally decided to step in, blocking both their attacks and sending them to the ground. "This is not how a shepherd acts! The prince would be ashamed to see comrades fighting with each other."

Robin held her arm, as it was hurt for the effort of moving a sword, and because she had a slight cut on her shoulder. Cordelia stood up slowly, holding her arm as well. Who had a bruise on the side of her cheek and leg.

"Never in a battlefield have I seen something so treacherous. You should go back to your places, and ask forgiveness to Naga and to yourself for this absurd behavior. Do know that prince Chrom will know about this. Alas for you two."

Robin stared at Cordelia, and she did the same. Both of them looked down, as they had to be scoulded like little children for their matters: and it was true, they deserved it. No adult would ever act so careless, nevertheless to comrades who shared tears, laughter and blood on the now gone battlefield.

"Excuse me for my disrespect…I really thought that you…"

"I apologize for my manners." Answered Robin, giving a small smile to Cordelia "You thought you were doing the right thing…" the circle around them soon began to fade as Frederick's stare and position would make anyone get the idea that the show was over.

Frederick sighed "Your wounds should get attended, I will go look for…" Frederick was cut off by Cordelia, who only waved her hand slightly "Please is not needed…besides…I wish to stay here for a little bit."

Frederick narrowed his eyes, but sighed once again "Don't get careless. Robin, let's go. I need to speak with you."

Robin only nodded as she looked at the ground, still ashamed for her teenager behavior. As she walked beside Frederick, her eyes would drift around, never looking at Frederick. She suddenly stopped though, as she noticed a soldier preparing the small equipment that would sent flying arrows to the newest recruits, as a practice session to use their shield wisely and how even to deflect it to the direction they pleased. Her eyes went wide when the machine dropped one of the gears, and in an instant she could see the machine turning wildly to where Cordelia faced back, looking at nothing.

Frederick heard how Robin's feet pressed hard on the ground, as she decided to turn around and dash. By instant Frederick tried to stop her , as he thought Robin was going back for a second riot with Cordelia, but his eyes went wide as he saw the desperation Robin had to riot, as she pulled out a small knife…but then his arms felt light: and could only stare what was left in his hands.

"CORDELIA!" Cordelia turned around, and before she could react she already saw the flying arrows toward here. Suddenly, her body felt limp as it laid on the floor, with someone on top. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at her hands, filled with blood…which wasn't hers.

Frederick waited outside the room where Lissa and Maribelle were attending Robin, as she had bruises on her back and the older bruise on the shoulder. Which was only older for a few minutes. The knight had escorted Cordelia to her room, where Sumia was attending her…mostly as a friend. After clearing up the incident and fixing the machine that suspiciously got tangled with, he returned to the castle to wait outside of Robin's door.

He raised his head when he heard the door open, only to be suspiciously looked by Maribelle

"Frederick? Why are you…"

"How is Robin?"

This made Maribelle smirk lightly "Oh she is just fine" She answered, raising an eyebrow lightly "Didn't know you worried so much about her? Is this part of your steward job?"

Frederick sighed. Wishing not to throw more wood into that fire. Maribelle got the hint and chuckled "You can pass and see her, Lissa right now is just talking to her." Frederick thanked her, before stepping inside. He stared at Robin, who was now wearing a fresh pack of clothes…he raised an eyebrow though, as Lissa had some scissors on her hands "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Freddy!" Lissa turned around,with a quirky attitude. "I was just going to fix Robin's hair. Is a mess,see?"

"Lissa!" Robin blushed,but she didn't take her hands off her journal. She was writing something...or perhaps drawing. Who knows. Noone has ever seen that journal. Though he knows well Robin loves to mess around with it:perhaps new magic spells? tactics? Hell...could be a diary.

A diary...Frederick began to wonder. But was caught of by Lissa's voice.

"Sorry!"Lissa laughed lightly.

Frederick's heart sank, as he felt he had been the causer of Robin's…reaction. If he hasn't grabbed her by her hair accidently, none of this would had happened…now Robin wouldn't be able to do those soft pony tails she looked so adorable in.

"Lissa, milady…you have never cut hair in your life."Frederick got closer to them, and noticed how Robin wouldn't look at him in the slightest, hitting a dagger in his heart.

"Well I can learn today!"

"You shall not." He swiftly took the scissors from her, making Lissa puff and cross her arms. "Heeeeey. I know what I'm doing."

"May I remind you who did your hair when younger?"

Lissa sighed deeply. Giving up with just that remainder. "Yes, Frederick. But I think Robin here would appreciate more a feminine touch."

"Is okay,Lissa…I trust Frederick's knowledge." Alas, she had finally spoken again. Frederick's heart filled with ease once more since there was no sarcasm in her tone of voice. "Besides, I'm sure Lon'qu must be looking for you."

"Lon'qu?" Lissa blinked and a small blush appeared on her cheeks "Why…Why would he look for me?"

"Why wouldn't he look for you?"

Frederick just stared at the two ladies, whom had forgotten he was even there. Seems Kellam has passed to him his ability to be forgotten and go unnoticed. Lissa remembered first,and only giggled at Frederick's unamused face.

"Well Frederick, I warn you! She better look prettier than me! That's an order."With that, Lissa took her leave. Robin stared at her journal once again, wondering and still trying to analyze what just had happened. Her thoughts were cut off by Frederick.

"Milady…if I may…would you be so kind to sit on a chair?"

"Oh…Oh…my…yes…" She cleared her throat as she stood up from the bed and walked to the vanity Lissa had gifted her. Finally closing the journal and leaving it there.

In fact, now that she thought about it, all she had was gifted by her, and Maribelle; except for her battle clothes and journal.

Frederick didn't hesitate into looking for a comb. Robin would only look down, as she was still ashamed of what happened…and shocked how her feelings turned for her. Even going to the level of cutting her own hair for the sake of her partner's well-being.

"Robin…"

"Y..Yeah?"She blinked, as she snapped out of her thoughts. Feeling Frederick's strong hands was a torture at this moment, but because it felt incredibly nice. No one has touched her head like this since she woke from her slumber when they first met.

"How do you want your hair?" Frederick stared at her reflection, seeing how from one side it was very short and from the other remained oddly cut. He looked down on Robin as she hummed lightly, trying to think.

"I…I trust your abilities…so…do what you think looks best on me." She looked up and smiled at his reflection…she was sitting down, but even if she was standing up, seeing the size of Frederick's body was something overwhelming for her still. She always thought seeing Frederick without an armor was always a nice eye treat. She looked down to hide her blush lightly.

Frederick nodded and began to do his work, Robin closed her eyes as she enjoyed how his fingers would rumble around her skull, how swiftly and carefully he would pass the comb on her and the velocity she could hear the scissors cutting.

"Is there something this man can't do?" She thought as she smiled more.

 

"Robin…I want to apologize…if I hadn't grabbed you like I did…your hair wouldn't be like this."

"Oh, Frederick…is alright…is just hair. It will grow back, thankfully. Besides, I think I need a change. Right?" She snickered and then sighed. "Besides…I would have done the same…I probably looked like a maniac running to Cordelia like that."

"Still…a knight like me should know better…"

"Oh shut up,Frederick. You are a man before being a knight, remember that."

Frederick's muzzle flustered slightly, he even huffed "What kind of phrase is that? A knight is always a knight, period. Besides, if I were a man, I…" He cut his sentence by clearing his throat. Robin only giggled, trying to cover it with her hand.

When Frederick was done. He left the utensils on the vanity "Well?"

Robin opened her eyes to look at herself…she grinned when she saw what a great job Frederick did on her. Her hair was over he shoulders lightly, and some bangs follow across her forehead lightly. She loved this haircut-she looked more mature and ready to give some punches.

Perhaps she gave too many punches for today.

Maybe tomorrow.

"Oh Frederick, I love it!" She turned to see Frederick, and gave him a tight hug "Lissa will surely be pleased with this! Like I am!"

Frederick only tensed up, and he did his best job to keep a serious face as he awkwardly made Robin let go, even though deeply inside he didn't wish too. He wished to hold her tighter, but it wouldn't be appropriate inside her room.

"I'm glad I was able to be at service. Though it wasn't a challenge…you have beautiful hair."

Robin cleared her throat, trying to prevent redness to cover her face again. She has been blushing so much, she thinks a heart attack will appear soon. She was surprised it did not happen, as when she had to lower her head and Frederick moved in front of her to cut her bangs, she got to see the impressive size of Frederick's Excallibur.

She had to write notes about that in her journal.

Perhaps even a sketch.

"Naga, Oh no." She thought.

 

"You have my thanks,Frederick. For everything. But hey, the good part is that…we can finally talk, huh?" She crossed her arms lightly, trying to feel powerful of the situation. But now that image of Frederick's assault lance was kept well in her mind. "You're still going to the ball with me,right?"

Frederick felt relief, as finally things felt they were going back in place. Like it should always be. "Of course, I'm a man of word. Thunder or not, I will be present."

"You better, or I will be the one causing the Thunder." She smiled when she saw Frederick snort, he tends to smile and let out a few laughs when they are alone. She blinked though when she felt Frederick staring at her…intensely.

"Uh….Frederick?"

"I…I apologize…you just…look very nice with that hair cut…perhaps too well. It will be a shame when it starts growing again."

"Is that so…" Robin uncrossed her arms to place one hand on her hip. "Well…how about when it starts growing back…you cut it for me again? I'm actually enjoying this hair style myself."

"Robin…"

"Eh?"

"You're a sly fox…"

"What?!"

"First it was the private endurance test, then making me eat all those horrific pieces of meat…then me cleaning and arranging your books…and before that, it was me escorting you in missions and expeditions…then your invitation to the ball…and now this? Are you purposely trying to make me spend more time with you?"

Robin would just stare at him, as she was seeing a different Frederick. But she was loving it, she surely was.

"Oh no…seems I'm caught."She gave out a little smile, which looked even more gorgeous with how her face shaped in this new look. Frederick blinked when Robin got closer to him again.

"What are you going to do about it, Captain…because you will probably know too that Cordelia and I were fighting because of you…"

"Excuse me?" Frederick stared into those shiny eyes, and could see how Robin's iris would become slimmer as they kept staring at each other.

"Sounds like cavemen, does it not? But she thought I was playing a fool game with Gaius and you…but is now clear that Gaius is only a great friend. I even consider him almost a brother." She broke the staring contest as she preferred to see his chest, as it was easier for her to keep going. "Oh Frederick, I know I'm not lady like…but please believe I'm not playing with anyone."

"There you are wrong, milady…If I may…" He reached for Robin's hands, and held them gently with his own. "You're playing right now with my heart, and it's a raw game. I don't think I will stand it any longer if you don't end it."

"Frederick, I…" Robin looked at him again, but soon her eyes went lower as Frederick kneel down in front of her. Still holding her hands.

The atmosphere was tense, as she couldn't believe how much this conversation passed frontlines in less than seconds.

"Milady, I sense a strong bond between us…and I truly do not wish to make this bond weaker, only grow in time and with endeavor."

"Frederick, please…stand up…I…" She felt her face was going to burst. Seeing him like felt like if she was about to get proposed.

"I don't know what has gotten into me, Robin. But I cannot hold this feeling any longer…I have fallen for you, fallen deeply for you. Every moment I spent apart from you I only wonder of your well-being and imagine someone else protecting you." Frederick's eyes shined so brightly, and in the dim light of what the day had, soft orange ray lights would enter the room, making his face just look even more handsome than it is. Robin couldn't stand it either, it was eating her chest as well.

"Please Robin, I ask more than just a ball night. I wish to have all your nights and days. Allow me to serve you as a knight and... as a man. " He stressed the last word as he clenched her hands "I wish no other lady than you to become my wife."

She got on her knees, and before Frederick could react, he was embraced and taken to the ground.

Like in his illusion, he was against the ground too. But now, he knew he wasn't dreaming awake again.

"Robin, what…"

"Oh you idiot man! You don't go saying those things, without expecting this!" She laughed loudly as she would nuzzle her cheek on his chest. She could feel Frederick's heart racing, but hers was probably the same.

"Robin…then…"

"I accept! I accept! I wouldn't ask for more than to be the spouse of the most loyal knight of house Ylisse!"

Frederick couldn't help but embrace her. Feeling her every muscle and the warmth her body was giving out now, again, the feeling of her breasts being against his chest. But now it felt more vivid, it felt quite real.

"Robin…I have longed for this…" He confessed, as his fingers made way on her loose hair. Robin only responded by resting her head on his shoulder, keeping a blush on her face as he felt his breathe on her neck.

"I know, Frederick…I longed for it too…" She smiled and moved back, to hold Frederick's face. He blinked, and stared at her…and at the wicked smile she was giving.

"Woman…"

"I pick this God…"

 

"Oh hell no…" Frederick thought.

 

"and I'm going to prey." Robin finished, and laughed at Frederick's unamused face. She soon stopped her laughter when she noticed a soft smile on Frederick…and she blinked lightly.

"Freddy?"

"Your last breathe approaches…"He whispered as he got closer to Robin's face, she smiled a little and held Frederick's face a little tighter when the knight finally kissed her. It felt like an action taking on whim. But she needed it. They both needed it.

After dealing with so much pain and lost. It felt like something finally right was blooming for them. She could feel Frederick's arms going around her, his fingers pressing on her back while her own hands moved around his shoulders and arms, how firm they felt under her small hands.

"Robin…I love you…" He whispered as he parted from the kiss lightly, only to be responded by their lips getting together again.

"I love you too, Frederick…I shall pray for Naga for that to never change." She answered and got their lips locked once more, her hand going back to his shoulder and rubbing his neck slightly with her fingers. Frederick felt goosebumps when Robin started to pass her hand on his chest-how nice and relaxing felt for his worn body. Being noticed by a lady's hand and not some enemy's sword.

"Milady, have you never heard you should eat your breakfast before your dessert?" He joked as Robin touched him further, now with both hands. They still wouldn't stop kissing, though it ended when she snorted.

"Speak for yourself, big guy…seems you forgot to place your brave sword away…" Her smile grew when Frederick's face got a little redder. He cleared his throat, trying to take control of the situation.

"I apologize…is mostly the position."

"Is it? Well…since you were so kind of bringing it out. Why don't you let me forge it?"

Frederick felt he was going to die. How direct can a woman be?

Must be those homosexual romance books.

It must be that.

"Robin…I…I do not wish to…make you feel I'm pressuring you. I assure you, my feelings are pure."

" Well, I believe you, my dear…I do…but we both have gone through much…through a war…together…but at the same time alone.I know you, Frederick…always worrying for others and doing your best to attend us all…but…now…someone can finally attend you. Allow me, Frederick."

Frederick stared at her. At her stern eyes and soft skin, with those strawberry looking lips. Which tasted better than anything he has ever tasted. A dim scent of sweets coming from her skin…making a contradiction with his herbs one.

"Darling, but we still have a long way to go. I don't want this to change anything between us...I wouldn't be able to bear it."

Robin only smiled, and giggled "Things will change…but only for the better, my love…I want more private sessions…and only for me…" She got closer to his face, and give a peck to his lips "Let us treat ourselves to some pleasure after so much agony…"

That threw Frederick off the rails. And he wasn't going to go back to pick up the convoy.

Windows were closed and curtains were pulled together. Only remaining the dim light of a candle now. As the door became locked, Frederick walked back to his maiden, who was standing beside the bed, looking adorably shy. Amusingly shy, since a few moments ago she looked like she was the one making him coy.

Robin would pass her hands around Frederick's body, while he would start to undo his clothing for her. She would only stare curiously at him, and as the vest was gone and the shirt opening more, her heart flunked lightly at seeing such big scars on him.

She gently passed her fingers on them, and could feel how Frederick tensed when she passed her fingers there,with the candle lit lightly, she could only appreciate more the form of his muscles and the rich colour of his skin.

"You're so handsome…" Robin looked up with a shy look in her eyes, but the sweetest smile she could give him. "I always found you so attractive…even when you were always telling others to distrust me." Her eyes changed to a challenging stare "But now that I think about it,I believe you were using that as an excuse to follow me around."

"It was my duty." Frederick did not even flinch of the accusations he was receiving "For once I heard to reason, and decided that even I deserved to treat myself."

Robin pushed back Frederick's shirt, and kissed his lips lightly "Thank you,Frederick...Tonight, I feel I may be able to sleep without nightmares." Robin took a deep breath "And even if I do...I won't be alone."

"Milady..."

"I only beg you...to keep this a secret for now...I still don't want to share this with anyone...I wish to hide it even if my body beams my love for you...I don't wish to share this with anyone but you. Not until...I know the woman I trully am."

He wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her passionately. Robin would let out long sighs as Frederick's mouth moved down her lips and neck, his hands pushing away the robe that covered her body: letting show a light green sleep dress made of the finest materials. Odd sounds would come out of Robin's mouth, and Frederick enjoyed every moan or sigh her lovely lady would gift him. Their kisses becoming hungrier with each next.

But soft sounds wouldn't be enough for him tonight.


	2. Strategy

Lissa had both eyebrows raised as she watched her loyal knight from away, while biting a biscuit the same knight had baked a few hours before with Sumia and Olivia. She always found amusing how Frederick would train the new recruits-she had expected to see a hard-killer trainer today, since yesterday's incident.

But Frederick was joyful.

Frederick the Wary was joyful. Frederick was an austere man, with a rigidly puritanical stare. But not even he could hide the odd shine of his eyes and cheeks.

Lissa hummed, suspiciously. Trying to remember yesterday's event.

He cleaned.

He trained.

He protected.

She scold him.

He scold her.

He cut Robin's hair.

" _Aha…so this has to do something with Robin."_ She thought in great depth, trying to analyze the outcomes of a haircut. Shen huffed  _"No lady enjoys a haircut. But then again…Robin enjoys bear meat."_ Lissa sighed and took a drink from her morning tea, making a small blush appear in her cheeks, delighted.

"I guess he just enjoys seeing people in pain" She concluded with a chuckle.

Lissa's conclusion was struck when she found Robin in the castle's big library, talking to Chrom in whispers. She moved some books away so she could stare at them: she noticed how Robin's skin oddly shinned too,and her eyes too-but they weren't shinning for his brother. It was just a natural shine she couldn't control. They were discussing about something, but she figured she has been quite rude to keep acting like a spy and not actually a lady from the house of Ylisse.

"Brother, if I may…" She walked to them, interrupting the conversation: but both adults smiled to her.

"Good morning, Lissa. What brings you here?" Chrom asked, always trying to be direct as possible.

"I was just looking for Robin, but like always, she's with you or has her head inside a book."

"Hey…" Robin protested.

"Proof of so is right here." Lissa continued, moving her finger lightly as a signal that she just won the small argument. "You two seem worried. Is there something I can do to help?"

Chrom sighed, but smiled at her little sister, already showing gratitude for her support "I'm afraid not, Lissa. I was just explaining to Robin that I will need her assistance before the wedding: even though the war has ended…there's still barbarians near the towns, trying to fetch what they can before our soldiers manage to deplete them all. I'm afraid Frederick can't keep up with his service here, as well as the wedding one and the status outside the town. "

Chrom waved his hand lightly, pointing to Robin "We were discussing the units that would escort her. As I do not wish to be married knowing towns nearby are still needing aid ,while the Shepherds are having a festive."

Robin only nodded "Indeed, that would make you look like a bad ruler from the start. Every action you make these next months is crucial to assure the people of Ylisse that their ruler cares for them"

"If fighting for them weren't enough…" She thought. Robin looked at Lissa, who already had a displeased face.

"But brother…your wedding is in a few days: are you sure Robin and the other Shepherds that go with her will be able to make it back in time for your wedding? It would be awfully rude and unfair for them to not be present that day: they are our friends."

"I'm not merry about the task in hand here, either, Lissa. But I don't wish for a civil war to start out of nowhere. The people had enough for quite some time now. I wish for that lapse to be as long as it can be."

Blue eyes glanced both females "Though I ask of you this: try to keep Frederick out of this. In fact, I prefer if he would not even know about this expedition. We know how far he can go if he finds out. He will be my right man at my wedding, and I believe is time to prove him that such small tasks like this can be done correctly even without his supervision."

"More than your right man, Chrom, I do not wish to leave you without a proper legal guide. In these two weeks you will have to sign and revise many petitions done by the council and the people. Even if you didn't ask me, I would make Frederick stay." Robin assured as she placed her journal back in the long sleeve of her coat.

"Well, I will try to divert Frederick as much as I can. Though I promise nothing good will come out of this."Lissa looked at Robin "Be careful, yeah?-"

A grin appeared on Robin's face "I wouldn't miss this party for nothing. It is my first party in my memory at least!"

Their conversation went on, only concluding that Robin would personally decide who would go with her. Chrom showing his total respect and gratefulness to her. Lissa was still very displeased, and even more as her friend told her in front of her brother that she would definitely not go with her.

 

The next days were very tedious for all the people near the castle: that includes normal servants and the loyal Shepherds. Frederick had tried to visit Robin, or even talk to her but it seemed faith would just keep them apart as he was sent to night guard duties, or having to accompany princess Lissa to acquire some merchandise for herself and for her Lady well as other things needed in the camp.

Needless to say, he could have done this alone-and even quicker, since the princess would take her time choosing the items. Sometimes buying things that were not needed truly.

Frederick felt ashamed, as his beloved and him had shared a passionate night a few days ago, and still couldn't go to her and thank her for the lovely event. Even as dawn woken them, Frederick had to leave that room so nobody would suspect of their obvious affair. Only leaving a kiss on Robin's forehead as he disappeared into the fog of the early morning.

He still looked at the princess suspiciously though, he was no idiot. They were trying to hide something from him. Lissa wasn't the only one keeping him busy, as Chrom would make him stay longer in their reunions to discuss law articles,or even just begin a conversation between two men that would sometimes last until night fell-when that time came, he had to snack on something quickly before going to his post as guard.

"They are concealing something from me…and I will find out." He thought.

Frederick would be more observant of the Shepherd's movements. As morning flew by again, his right eye would only twitch when he spotted Robin practicing some archery with Virion, who was awfully close to her.

The man who told him that he was probably jealous of his woo-ing activity. Was now trying to woo Robin.

His Robin.

In front of him.

He did not know Robin and him were together.

But later today, he would get the hint when he sents him to clean the barracks tonight and feed the pigs.

When Virion finally left, and Robin threw the bow to a side to open up her journal;which he noticed she began to write on, he finally began to walk to her. But before she could even say her name, he was tugged by his arm and pulled away.

"S..Sir! I need to tell you something!" Kellam had managed to pull Frederick long enough for him to lose Robin,when brown eyes looked around for her—she was gone again. He sighed deeply through his nose, but turned to see Kellam.

"How did I not notice his presence when I was walking…" He thought.

"Speak." Frederick's tone was demanding.

Kellam felt a drop of sweat beginning to follow his face, Frederick was very displeased.

Frederick's humor began to break each day, only becoming darker and wicked. If he had known better, he could dare say he could class himself as a dark mage and nobody would even protest. His training routines became harsher, the meal times became shorter and overall all the new recruits began to get quite sick and ill for all the stress they were receiving.

Frederick smiled most of those days.

His smile is not something to be happy about.

In 10 days the wedding was going to take motion, and he still hadn't talk to Robin to discuss their matching clothes for the event, as well as other important things.

Like just kissing her, and embracing her. He missed her deeply, and as time passed that itch was getting impossible to scratch. He hated this feeling of weakness and jealousy, and he knew that it would wash away if he could just glance at her beloved short-hair girl and speak words of love to her.

He knew this relationship was going to be a bad idea: but he didn't regret it. He is just regretting not piercing Virion on the gut with his sword.

And Lon'qu.'s,for his straight forward attitude to her

And Gaius's , for his self-accommodated trust.

And Tharja's for her odd and scary inuendos.

And Stahl's for motioning to eat with him.

And Donnel's, for his corky attitude near her.

A candle was lit in Frederick's mind. A small and soft smile starting to cross his face.

Seems this game was **_over_**.

 

xxxx

Chrom and Robin turned their heads roughly as they heard loud clacking coming from the hall, Robin held her tome while Chrom was ready to unsheathe Falchion. Both of them eased when the door opened, but they had wished they hadn't ease as they saw Frederick walking in with his hands folded behind his back: Donnel, Stahl and Gaius foolishly clinging to him as if they could stop this man from walking to the room with their weight.

"I'm sorry Exalt Chrom…he tricked me…" Stahl whispered as he panted.

The three lads looked like they had just fought for their lives, while Frederick looked as stern as ever. The knight had the most satisfying little grin.

"Down." Chrom commanded, and sighed "It couldn't hold any longer."The three lads nodded, and slowly made their way out. Gaius staying at the door, and mouthing the words: Good luck,Bubbles.

Robin wasn't tense, and she was surprised. Since she could see Frederick was ready to burn puppies.

The puppies in her heart.

"What is this?" Frederick asked as he looked around the room. Robin had been changed from her old chamber not long ago, and he couldn't manage to find her. Now he knew why. There were maps scattered everywhere, books of every kind laid on tables and on the floor, looking so badly arranged that made Frederick feel nauseous. But mostly, even though he felt ashamed for this feeling:

He was deeply jealous.

Jealous that everyone knew about this except him, and to make it worse: Chrom was alone with her beloved. Everyone knew they were close, perhaps too close. In less than 7 days Chrom would marry Sumia, but rumors still scarcely moved around.

He sometimes wondered if these two were only friends. Seeing how they hold each other and support with their kind words. Always looking into each other's eyes when saying it. Chrom often told Frederick Robin was one of a kind.

Frederick wasn't thinking straight, his mind was falling to pieces, but his body wouldn't allow it to show.

"I'm sorry, my friend. But we thought this was the best." Chrom started.

"You're planning an expedition: without the opinion of the captain of your guard. Sire, will all due respect, this is treacherous and quite mad."Frederick's muscles would only get more stressed. "Why the decision of leaving me out?"

"Frederick, we all know you well. If we had talked about this, there would be no way at all to keep you here" Robin followed, feeling a hole inside her chest since she managed to read Frederick's expression well. She knew he was going to be hurt, but not in this extent.

"Milady, with all due respect: you do not know me at all."

Those words struck Robin like a sheer cold.

"I follow my Prince's commands with no falter. If he orders me to stay, I do so." He looked at Chrom, whose eyes were softer now: not seeing the fire atmosphere that this room had become.

"I'm pleased to hear that my friend, but don't be so harsh on Robin. She only did what I asked her to do."

"I understand, Milord. It seems Lady Robin and I do share something in common… " Robin wished to get out of that room, but she wouldn't give the victory to Frederick so easily. Seeing her break over nothing.

"But please, allow me to aid you in this as I can. For what I have found out, you leave tomorrow morning."

 

"When was she going to tell me this? Before leaving?" Frederick thought, trying to not look at Robin any longer.

 

It was an awkward moment, as they had to tell Frederick everything in less than an hour that could have been done for days. Deep down, Chrom felt ashamed for thinking so poorly of Frederick. He had forgotten that he was his right hand for many good reasons. As the conference ended, Robin was the last to talk.

"I apologize for making you leave, but I need to start arranging my maps if I were to leave in time tomorrow."

"Yes, Robin. I shall see you go off tomorrow, before you leave I wish to discuss a few loose ends. Please, come back safely to me."

Robin blushed lightly at Chrom's words, as they sounded so sincere and his tone showed true worry for her. She smiled lightly "Will do so. I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything."

Frederick wanted to burn this room, and dance around while letting out a wicked laugh.

He needs to stop being around Tharja.

"Milord,allow me to escort you to your chamber."

"Nonsense!" Chrom laughed "My chamber is a few rooms away, it would be pointless to make you go to such , my soon to be wife wouldn't appreciate beingwoken up by your loud armor. Please,rest yourself. It has been a long night. "Chrom turned to see Robin "Sleep well." Robin only answered with a nod.

Frederick walked to the door, opening it for his sire as he stepped out. He glanced at Robin lightly before closing the door behind going his way while Frederick went his. Leaving Robin alone in her chamber.

After a few minutes, Robin let out a deep sigh. Finally, this deep smog had gone away.

But it left scars.

She walked slowly to her desk, opening up her journal. As she grabbed her feather with ink, she started to scribble on it. Making more annotations, following with soft lines.

Keeping track of people is rough. Mostly when you track that one person you truly care for.

Her journal had many tactical notes, as well as bookmarks of books she needs to get or keep reading, but in the middle part, she had everyone person he cared for there: that included all the Shepherds. She noted their likes and dislikes, as well as a quick drawing of them. Others had more doodles , but it was obviously her journal was mostly filled by a certain knight. She sat on her desk, making thicker lines as she drew Frederick's hair, following with those intense eyes: that now looked so coldly her way.

Deep brown eyes, that with a certain lightning she could swear to Naga that they turned green.

She followed by drawing his cute nose, and those even eyebrows that made his eyes stronger. Enjoying drawing a gentle line for his lips. She smiled when she finished giving final touches of his jaw and neck, even his ears.

Frederick was one of a kind, even though she had all the doodles of her other comrades, she mostly enjoyed seeing Frederick's: as she had drawn her muscles and positions in the past pages.

Oh if anyone would see this, they would surely find out her love was his. She hummed as she went back a few pages,checking on Frederick's data:

 

Frederick: A veteran knight whose attitude is often mistaken with a steward's. He prefers to guide others and is extremely serious and very skeptic. A Great Knight.  **Birthday: August 26.**

Known as "Frederick the Wary".

Very patient.

Cares deeply for Chrom and Lissa: mostly Lissa.

Doesn't know how to relax.

Suffers phobia of large animals, mostly wolves.

Hates bear meat.

He likes to keep things arranged and cleaned.

Enjoys making fires.

Age ranged between 25-30.

Most common word:Milord.

Robin smiled and chuckled. She thought it was very precise her information, but then began to make a few arrangements, she blushed a little when she finished:

 

Frederick: A veteran knight whose attitude is often mistaken with a steward's. He prefers to guide others and is extremely serious and very skeptic.  A Great Knight.  **Birthday: August 26.**

Known as "Frederick the Wary".

Very patient.

Cares deeply for Chrom and Lissa: mostly Lissa.

Doesn't know how to relax.

Suffers phobia of large animals, mostly wolves.

 ~~Hates bear meat.~~ Hates bear meat but eats it anyway.

He likes to keep things arranged and clean.

Enjoys making fires.

 ~~Age ranged between 25-30.~~ 22, he acts older than he actually is.

Loves to knit.

Has a training hour named : Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour. **Should never be missed.**

Cooks fairly well.

Great in bed.

Has the cutest eyebrows.

Most common word **S** : Milord, Alas, Unacceptable.

Favorite quotes: Pick a God and Pray!;Pegasus Dung; Absolutely not.

 

Robin sighed softly again and stared at the page for a while. She then turned to see her other doodles of him, she often found herself just drawing unconsciously about him. It was hard not do so after a fight or simply when he wasn't looking.

She really couldn't tell Tharja anything now.

Her thoughts were disrupted and she closed the journal immediately when the door opened roughly. She glared at Frederick lightly when he started to get close to her "Excuse me, but I believe you forgot to knock."

Frederick didn't answer, and simply kept getting closer to her.

"Frederick, I really don't wish to fight with you any long…mmmph!"Her words were muffed when Frederick pressed his lips against hers, Robin broke the kiss immediately, a huge blush rushing through her face already.

"Hey, don't think you can stumble here after you were a jerk!"

"I? A jerk? How dare thee, it has been you who have kept secrets from me. Daring to tell everyone except me…" He pulled her into another kiss, but Robin separated since the armor of the knight would hurt her chest. Frederick got the hint, and without even looking he took what Robin had in her hands and threw it on the desk: he picked up Robin, and made her stand up.

"Hey, you can't treat me like this!"

"Treat you how? I only wish for you to notice me. Actually take my words into action." He blinked when Robin laughed, she had that gleam in her eyes.

Robin cleared her throat and stood as straight as she could, letting her chest pop out. Frederick blinked a lot and glared her lightly when he noticed Robin was mocking his stance, even she had her hands behind her back.

"We must swear that our duty and love will always go hand in hand, our order and priority is always Chrom's safety." Robin even tried to make her voice deeper. She finally relaxed her chest "So there, I was just doing what we agreed on! I took priority on Chrom's words."

Frederick loved fire, and right now he was fire. He picked up Robin, and like that, she threw her on the bed.

"Ooof!" A small grunt escaped her lips as she looked upward, her nose getting redder as she watched the knight remove his armor in front of her "Hey! What's the big idea!"She tried to move away, but as soon the knight had at least his chest free from any armor, he got on the bed and trapped Robin.

"For days you ignored me, and even dared to be around other men, except me."

"Hey, I was practicing and planning!"

"Is that so? What about me ,then? Why didn't you practice anything with me? Big excuses." He kissed her cheek, since Robin moved her face away. "You even practiced with that caddy archer, who dared to touch your hands a way only I should."

"Were you jealous?"

Silence fell on the couple, but Frederick rose up lightly to stare at her.

"You're mine, Robin. If you ever dare to do such a tactical move again: I will wipe out the entire fleet and conquer you like if you were a princess and a treat." He got closer to her face "and no more alone talks with Chrom…is not correct."

Robin huffed lightly, her ears starting to get red from the tips too " Rumors are just that, rumors."

"But my feelings are not that simple, are they not? If rumors are going to be spread, then may they be about you and me. Not Prince Chrom or any other man ."Frederick reached for her hand, and kissed where Robin had her eerie mark. A mark that looked so well on her fair and pale skin.

"How about if nothing is spread then?"

"Milady, I cannot agree. I wish to spread you this instant."

Frederick was lucky Robin didn't have a tome with her. She just stared at him as Frederick would kiss her fingers, placing her hand on his cheek. She sighed deeply, trying to forget what this man just said and try to keep the good vibe going.

Robin held Frederick's face "You over think too much, sometimes…" Before she could continue, Frederick robbed another kiss from her. It seemed this was the theme for today.

More clanks were heard across the room, as Robin would help Frederick get rid of the rest of his armor, while Frederick would pull off her robe and other garments. Between kissing and biting each other, they managed to lie down on the bed, naked.

Robin still wondered if they rushed in this. Only a few months ago this man was just another comrade, another one of his fellow Shepherds. They haven't even had a date yet, but they were already bedding eachother.

Still, perhaps those meat meals they had at camp counted as dates.

What weird dates, but she was a weird girl after all-and deep down, Frederick is very weird as well. Who goes around telling _my body is ready_ to a woman?

"Oh, Frederick…" Their lips would separate but soon come together again. Robin was trying her best to close her legs, but a large man was already between them. His hands roaming around her body, feeling every callus he had in his hands. They didn't feel bad, on the contrary, they felt great.

She had something to add now to his entry.

Frederick shivered when he felt his woman twitch as his tongue passed on her neck, giving her soft kisses there: but he was still jealous. He still couldn't forget what he saw all these days. His body acted, like a mad man, and bit unto her skin.

Robin whimpered lightly, but held him tightly as she felt how his mouth separated from there, but she knew that would leave a mark. He looked at Frederick, and gave him a look, but she had a smile.

"What was that all about?" She got responded with a little smirk "Why you cad..!"They had their battle, using their mouths as shields and their tongues as swords. But Robin preferred to feel Frederick's tongue inside her mouth, passing against her own tongue.

She felt it. Felt the hardness of Frederick.

She wanted it badly, but didn't know how to tell him so.

"I missed you…"

"I longed for you overly..."

"Do you love me?"

"More than my life."

"That makes us two." Robin held Frederick's face, now noticing the soft blush it had. How his iris became so thin and how lovely was to have this man like this "Darling, take me like there's no tomorrow…"

Frederick separated from her lightly, pulling her hips closer to his.

"Gladly."

 

**-xxxxx-**

 

Chrom would walk around in his room, her soon to be wife was resting on the bed already, with her eyes softly close: an obvious sign she was asleep.

He couldn't take Robin out of his head, how her eyes stopped sparkling when Frederick let out that cold statement towards her.

"Robin has always talked about Frederick's attitude…she should know him by now…" He thought, as he looked outside his window. "…but why did her eyes show hurt?"

Many times Chrom had talked with Frederick about his personal life, always ending with the phrase that he belonged to house Ylisse only, his only interest. Everyone with eyes that worked could see how much time the knight and the tactician would share-both of them having the heavier weight on their shoulders; both being responsible and taking care of the fleet-like combat partners.

But what if they passed that level?

"Could they be together?" He wondered.

He then snickered, shaking his head. He felt ashamed of dwelling in such personal matters that did not involve him, Robin was just a friend he cared mostly for, and many times did he receive her genuine support, as well as her loyalty to stand by his side even when death was near them.

Or so he tells to himself.

He left the room carefully, trying not to wake up Sumia. He walked around the halls, which were empty since the night was late.

"Perhaps Robin is still up…she could clarify me these doubts." He huffed "But what doubts? Why do I have doubts now? Why do I care…"

He finally reached Robin's door, before he could knock he heard soft squeaking noises. As well as soft pants. He was going to walk away, but his hand acted on his own,and he knocked hard on the door.

"Robin?" His eyes narrowed lightly as suddenly those noises came to an end.

Robin and Frederick stared at each other. They were embracing, feeling each other's trembles as their pleasure excursion was cut at half the journey. Frederick's eyes intensified on her, reading her every moment. Without giving a care, he kept thrusting inside of her,but much softly.

Still, his member was going in, deeper.

Robin was glad she was being able to hold her screams.

_Holy shit…_

"C…Chrom! I'm taking a bath!" A bath on Frederick's sweat. Frederick was enjoying this greatly, feeling the rush of adrenaline and pure power he had right now. Robin had to cover her mouth as Frederick passed his tongue on her breast. Feeling the cruel suction he was giving to her poor defenless nipple.

"Oh! I…I apologize!" Chrom blushed, remembering the time he saw Robin naked, unintentionally of course. "I just…wanted to know if you were okay."

"Yes,I'm fine!" She grasped Frederick's leg as he kept thrusting her, the momentum was soft but she had to admit feeling a rush of awkwardness and adrenaline rushing in her body too.

Robin wanted to scream that she was fine. That the all mighty knight was making a number on her.

"Then I will be on my way, sorry for the bother. Good night,Robin…"

"Good night!"Yes, it was a great night for her.

Chrom stared at the door for a few more moments, before walking back to his own room. He really didn't know what that was about, or why he even went there. But he surely knew Robin wasn't taking a bath.

The couple went silent for a moment, Frederick stopping so he could hear his surroundings a little better. Robin would just stare at the door, but mostly because the candle light was on that direction. She chuckled though when she felt a droplet of Frederick's sweat fall on her face.

"I think he knows…"

"Good."

"W..What?" She moved Frederick's stranded hairs from his face,so he could look into his eyes better.

"I'm not giving you up, not even to Chrom…"

"That's highly stupid for you to say, seeing you're the one between my legs and that he has a fianceé"

"Milady, I would say I'm more than between your legs." Frederick ignored the last part.

"You're no gentleman…" She whispered.

"And you're no lady." He whispered back.

"Fair enough." She kissed him, and that signal him to keep with his thrusts. Filling Robin with more waves of pleasure, her nails would cling to Frederick's back, moving her hands lower to feel the every movement of Frederick's muscles.

 Soon their climaxes reached, Frederick's being first.

"Oh, Oh…Milady…you're so tight and warm…" He would whisper into Robin's ear, Robin only responing with her cries.

"Frederick, please! Oh my god! Yes! Yes!"

Frederick reached down to kiss her,making his loud moan be muffed by Robin's lips as he came inside of was enjoying the sensation, but before she could react, she felt how Frederick pulled out of her. His lips following her breasts and stomach as he moved lower

"Fre…Fre…What are you…" Her feet stretched and toes moved when she felt Frederick's breath between her legs.

"He is a madman." She thought.

"He is a cad." She re-thought.

"Oh, we are so going to burn in hell." She accepted. A wide smile covering her face as she felt Frederick's hand going around her body as his tongue made somewhere else.

She never thought she could scream so loudly.

When it was over, and both Shepherds just rested together, one more flushed than the other, since one of them left a small circle of wetness on the middle of the bed.

Robin rested against Frederick's chest, passing her hand lightly on it. She had a small smile ,but it soon grew as she nuzzled her face there.

"You should be jealous more often." She felt the arm around her hold her even closer.

"I believe not…" He answered tiredly. Robin only giggled.

"I'm sorry, Frederick…but know that I love you…and that I will miss you these few days."

Frederick reached for her hand, and gripped it softly. "Ah, seems there's another way to get me highly on edge."

Robin smiled.

"Good."


	3. A duty to keep

 

Frederick would only stare at his beloved, seeing how swiftly she bathed and how easily she fixed into her clothes. It was odd for him to see someone getting up earlier than him. With a soft peck on his drowsy eyes, Robin gave him his goodbyes and promised to be back before the ball ended.

"Before the ball ends…does that mean she won't be here for the wedding?" Frederick thought. He stared at the suit he had to wear for the wedding. Maribelle and Lissa agreed that each couple should have a theme, as they would look gracefully on the dance floor.

The ladies judging their body aspects, both agreed that Frederick would look stunning on anything-but they could not be vague like that. So they decided to keep his style of clothes intact, just replacing the brown vest with a black one, adding a green lace around his neck and a jacket which was also black.

He sighed.

He never got the chance to see Robin's dress. He has never seen Robin on a dress, he was curious how she would look on one.

Even though he has looked at her nude and gorgeous body.

 

**-xxxx-xxxxx-**

 

Robin had **no idea** what she was going to wear to the ball. It was true she was the most eager to go, but she frankly had no idea what a ball required.

The road was rough, and taking care of bandits was still harsh; even though it could not be compared to what she had to deal when she barely woke from her slumber.

It was a small team of course, but she couldn't have asked finer men-and woman: Sully, Donnel, Stahl and Gaius were with her. As they passed into towns, she would enjoy this alone and at the same friendly time she had : Sully always knew what to say, Stahl would keep her spirit fresh with his beverages and humble attitude; while Donnel would cheer everyone up and protect them like there was no tomorrow. As for Gaius, well, if she was bubbles then he was the wooden ring that formed such bubble. It was always nice to have him around, mostly because now Maribelle and Lissa taught him how to heal.

After they defeated 12 rogues that dared to try and steal from some villagers, the town organized a small celebration for them, where they hosted a small puppet show of their heroes: Robin was fascinated by it, as she had never seen old socks become into something more than wearable clothes.

She doodle them on her journal, not waiting to show Frederick.

She hummed…and smiled a little.

Maybe it was time she showed this journal to Frederick, perhaps…he could even help her add more notes.

She loved the thought of that. A stoic and direct man's writing.

**-xxxx-xxxxx-**

 

There was one day left before the wedding ceremony would take place. As the hours grew shorter, so did Frederick's patience. Everyone was already talking about how eager they felt to see Chrom wedded with Sumia,and how the party would cheer up everyone. From the carrier pigeons, they would get short information about Robin's progress, and his heart would flutter and be at ease every time they would inform everyone was alright.

It was no surprise, the team she had chosen was quite deadly. Donnel could swipe an entire fleet by himself now.

Frederick still sighed, as he stared into the distance. If he had been more careful,he wouldn't have been caught by his prince.

"Frederick."

The knight turned around,to look at his Lord. "Milord. How may I be of service?"

"Stand down,friend."Chrom smiled, he folded his hands behind his back. As he watched into the distant too, he had found the knight in a balcony. "I just need to have a talk with you."

"About your wedding,I suppose?" Chrom nodded lightly, not looking at Frederick.

"You read me well…I'm nervous,Frederick. I…I never took time to analyze my personal life much…and now that I see it, I am no lady's man."

Frederick couldn't help but chuckle. "Milord, that is something to be proud off. It means you did more productive things."

"Perhaps, but now that I'm getting married…I worry I didn't do things I should have done before being with my wife…"He whispered, feeling a little ashamed of his own words.

"Frederick, you're older than me…I am quite sure you're…an expert in the area."

Frederick wished to laugh. But he only cleared his throat "I'm afraid you're talking to the wrong man, milord." He looked ahead, into the mountains " My age has nothing to do with my expertise on women needs."

He only knew of one's needs, and he was determined to keep it like so.

"Perhaps you should seek advice from Virion, milord…"

"I want real experiences, not some wicked fantasies he has made on his mind."

"Indeed." Frederick answered shortly.

Both men stood in silence, before laughing lightly at the same time. They finally looked at each other.

"I just wish to make Sumia a happy woman…a good husband for her."

"And you will,sire…woman are more complex than just an entertaining bedding. They need more than that…like their husband's not saying faint words to other woman."

"Pardon?"

"Milord, you know this as well, but sometimes you are careless the way you treat the female side of the Shepherds. Someone who doesn't know you, would think you break hearts in every town."

Chrom got the message, and he cleared his throat "Oh…well…I just tend to see genders equally. But I shamefully blame Robin for this... She can have the courage and foul mouth of a man while having the sweetness and gracefulness of a maiden."

"Sire, you're doing it **again**." He stressed the last word.

"Damn it!" Chrom sighed but then chuckled softly.

Frederick would only twitch his fingers.

"You know…I think Robin is seeing someone."

Frederick's heart rate raised.

"Robin?" He pretended to be interested.

"…nevermind,Frederick. You are correct, a man who is about to wed should only be talking of his future wife." Chrom smiled lightly, and pat Frederick on the shoulder "They should be back before the ceremony. So don't worry, you will have a partner to dance with."

Frederick just nodded."I only wish to please milord by taking his tactician to the ball." His prince only smiled, soon leaving into the castle again. Frederick stared at the sky now, really wishing for her beloved to just come back safe and soon. He really didn't care for the festivity much now.

 

**-xxxx-xxxxx-**

 

They were rounding up everything now. The expedition had been a success, and now the team could go back in time to the ball. As Robin walked beside Sully, she would glance and her companion time to time.

"I'm the strongest tactician you have ever seen." Sully slightly tried to sing.

"Not this again." Robin thought.

"I'm going to break all your defenses" Stahl followed the tune from behind.

"It only takes me four to five weeks." Donnel chuckled as he recanted the song as well.

"Guys,please…I heard that song enough in that town." Robin blushed, as in one of the villages they passed, the merchants would proudly sing a tale of her. She was so grateful to the people of Ylisse, having her in such high standards.

"I'm going to take my sword." Sully ignored Robin's words as she continued. "and then make you fall"

"Then you will be sliced and converted to dog biscuits." Donnel ended, and he only ended when Robin let out a harsh puff, making everyone around snicker.

"Oh,come on Bubbles." Gaius made his way to her and wrapped an arm around her "You must admit, song is quite catchy. Those folks surely know how to start a bang." Gaius smiled,as Robin finally gave up a smile.

"You guys are the best being at the worst."

"Yeah, that's like, our job." Sully proclaimed.

Before Robin could answer, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Again, she felt everything went into slow motion. As she stared at her laughing friends, he could only stare at the far end of the hill. As archers were preparing to strike them.

She wasn't prepared for this. She had let her guard down.

A tactician should never let her guard down, her friends depended on that. As she turned around to scream at Stahl so he could jump out of the convoy he was driving, she managed to glace at what was inside the convoy.

It had explosives. Someone had planted explosives into the convoy.

The arrows towards them had fire.

As she ran to Stahl, she reached into her coat for the Elwind tome.

A huge explosion was heard around the hills.

 

**-xxxx-xxxxx-**

 

The wedding had already begun, and as Libra would conduct the ceremony: Frederick could only wonder where Robin and the other Shepherds were. He had to lie to Lord Chrom that the crew was already here. They would arrive shortly to the ball once they cleaned themselves and got ready for the festivity.

He felt quite guilty for lying to him. But he knew him well, and he was capable of cancelling the wedding just to go look for them.

For her.

Chrom and Robin asked him to trust their abilities. He would do so by giving them more time to come back.

"Robin asked me out…and I shall wait for her." Frederick thought, but his gut was telling him things were not okay. That those bandits were capable of doing much more harm that they let him know.

The chapel was simply outstanding, as white marble and gold lines would be the specific materials of the walls, being decorated with large pieces of cloth that had the mark of Naga: being a soft blue color while the crest of Ylisse was a baby blue.

Chrom is obsessed with blue.

Sumia looked outstanding in her wedding dress, showing what a wonderful and vivid maiden she truly was. Any man would be envious of Chrom's luck; but yet again, Chrom was no ordinary man. The rest of the guests were not falling behind, as each couple wore the fanciest clothes you could imagine, perfect for the occasion. But it was depressing to see that some of bridesmaids' partners missing.

He was hoping it would only be for a few hours. As he too, was missing his own partner.

The ceremony soon concluded, and people stood up and cheered as the now official Exalt kissed his wife. Embracing each other gently as Nowi would throw around more flowers and Ricken used his magic to make the petals move around the room. The new wedded couple walked down the aisle, heading to where the ball would soon start to be.

Between the small talks people would give Chrom, the whole chapter of receiving congratulations and best wishes from everyone; him offering a speech to his guests and the simple flow of food and wine in his system, was buying Frederick some time.

He would often go to one of the guards, asking of any news. To which he would only get a negative answer. Time was flying by fast, it was already night and the team hadn't returned from their excursion.

Candles were lit everywhere around the room, making everything look more majestic and elegant: tables were decorated with white satin table cloths, adding a purple yet shorter piece on the front. Servants going all around as they offered more wine or any delicate dish waiting at the ending-long table that had all kinds of meals.

Flowers were a theme in this wedding,as it would decorate everything: tables, chairs, windows-even the cake had some flowers.

Just this morning they had received the news that everything was a success. Has it been a lie?

Frederick tried to remain calm. But it was beginning to look slim as the other Shepherds would ask about the others, and Chrom could notice the distress in their faces. As hard as Frederick tried, he didn't manage to cover up the situation any longer. He couldn't even hide his face of worry any longer.

"Frederick, what's going on?"

"Milord, spies have told us that the expedition team has not yet returned from the journey."

A soft nerve appeared on Chrom's forehead,as his eyebrows came almost together.

"How long has this situation been going?"

"Since morning,sire."

"And until now I am being informed?" Chrom's voice would deepen, as it was obvious he was displeased. Chrom shaked the feeling off, and tried to be more objective. "I thank you, Frederick for being cautious about this information. But I believe is time we actually do something."

"Leave it to me, sire. It would be looked down upon if the new wedded men left his wife alone, as well leaving the ball unattended for the royal guests."

"Frederick, to be honest a festivity is not more important than our friends."

"Absolutely not: But it is to the people, your duties now rely more on the people, Milord. Please do not forget that."

Chrom grunted as he looked around, before looking back at his knight "Listen to me, I need you to…"

Chrom was caught off when he heard people gasping. Chrom and Frederick looked to where the people looked. Chrom's eyes going wide as Frederick's eyes would force a little, trying to analyze what was going on.

Sully walked proudly, like always. Wearing some pants and a shirt protected with a vest. She had an amused look, but they knew she was holding back something.

Gaius, Stahl and Donnel were wearing their respective suits, the color of the tie or vest being of different color to match their partners.

But everyone was wide eyed not because of them, but because of the tactician between all of them.

Robin was on a wheel chair. Bandages covering one of her legs and some covering her forehead. The bandages on her forehead didn't show up much, as she was wearing a beautiful sleek green dress, with a silver colored veil over her head that covered her back, connecting to the gloves of the same fabric.

Frederick wanted to scream. He was between deep amazement but also deep grieve.

 

"Robin was injured."

"Robin was hurt."

"But she looked so lovely."

 

Both men thought. Chrom was surprised when Frederick walked to them first, the other Shepherds walking to Chrom to try and explain everything that had happened.

But Chrom didn't want to be in this position. He wanted to be on Frederick's.

May Naga forgive his soul for thinking like that, now that he is officially married. But he was sure it meant like a friend, not like something unholy. Ever since he came back from war, his friendship with Robin has been getting weaker.

Or so he wanted to lie himself with.

Robin's arrival surprised everyone. But Lissa made sure to make people stop looking at her like she was the black flu, the party went on like if nothing had happened, the other Shepherds that were with Robin made sure to answer all the questions they had about her incident be answered by them.

They wanted Robin to enjoy her time now. After all she did for them.

The dance soon began, where Chrom and Sumia would share their first dance together: surprisingly, it was rather sweet to see those two look into each other's eyes while they shared a piece.

Their dance soon ended, and as they kissed, the people would only clap at them. Chrom gave a signal to the orchestra to start playing music once again, so everyone could join them now.

Everyone was walking over there.

Except Frederick and Robin.

All this time Frederick had kept silent, not even looking at Robin in the eye, not even when he pushed the wheelchair for them to be near a table: apart from everyone.

Robin let out a sigh, as this aura was getting the best of her. She stared at Chrom though, how lovingly would he stare at his wife, and how nice it looked to be dancing so close to each other.

She wished Frederick would do that to her, but it was truly impossible. Her thoughts were broken when she finally heard his voice.

"Robin…"

Robin looked at her side, staring upward since now Frederick looked even taller than ever. It would appear that Frederick read her thoughts, as he crouched down a little. His hands still behind his back, appearing as if he was about to whisper something to her.

"Do you wish to dance?"

Robin snickered and looked away lightly, what a cruel joke.

"Of course I do, Frederick…but seems I won't be able to do so tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Frederick, please…" Robin sighed. She truly wondered if this man was really a man or a fish sometimes.

"You look magnificent…"

Robin looked at him with the corner of her eyes, noticing Frederick wasn't looking at her as he spoke, since he was staring at the dancing circle.

"Oh please…you're just being gentle."

Frederick let out a small chuckle "If anything, my dear. I'm not gentle with you at all."

"At least he admits it." Robin thought, a small smile crossing her face.

"Not even the bride had so much attention like you did…"

"This wheelchair is pretty nice."Robin joked. She looked at Frederick directly, as she felt his warm hand on her own.

"Milady…do you wish to dance with me?"

"More than anything…I had looked so forward for this day…to my first dance…to dance with you."

Frederick's heart sank. He still wondered how his beloved had received such fatal wounds, which will probably leave her in bed for weeks. But still that did not stop her for keeping her promise.

She came here to keep her promise with him. Because she loved him, like he loved her. He wished to scream that to everyone.

"Frederick…you could go ask someone else dance with you."

"Unacceptable."

Robin smiled more, she knew Frederick wouldn't leave her side, but it was worth saying such a phrase just to hear that word.

"Robin, please don't ever do what you did out there again." Frederick soften his voice "I hardly deserve you, but I need you. I was going demented not knowing anything about you, unable to leave these walls that soon became a prison to me."

Robin could only keep her smile "I know, Frederick…and I apologize for making you worry…I wouldn't stand if you did this to me." Robin looked down,staring at the hand that gently held hers.

"I'm sorry…for not keeping my promise." She felt her eyes water slightly "Seems I can't even keep myself safe, or keep a simple promise like a dance."

Frederick had enough.

"If I may, milady. But you haven't broken neither of those: you're here with me…and you will dance with me." Frederick used his other hand to clean away the tears that managed to escape from Robin's eyes. "Do not cry, no one deserves to see these tears…not even me."

His voice was soothing in Robin's ears, and the scent that came from his body would warm her soul; as she could recognize that his knight had drank some wine. But the scent was intoxicating her, in a marvelous way.

Robin managed to let out a small snort out. She looked at Frederick, with a hopeful smile. Frederick was taken aback for a moment, how lovely her cheeks looked with that natural blush, and that veil that covered her bandages and her hair. The sleek fabric that would show what a lovely figure Robin actually had.

"Oh, how strong this woman is to make my hard-cold heart burst into nothing, more than charming fireflies." He thought.

"Robin, I would ask you to marry me right now if this were a more prudent situation."

Robin's laughter grew "Oh Frederick, how I love you so…" She whispered.

Another piece of music ended, giving the final signal to Frederick.

"Shall we?"With that, Frederick found his way to pick up Robin. Holding her like she were the most precious thing in the world, more precious than the Fire Emblem itself. Robin could only stare at him in awe as her knight kept walking to where the other couples were.

He was holding her like a princess.

She felt more than a princess that moment. The dress helped, as the length of it would cover her bruised leg

"You know…" Robin began to whisper "People will know surely we are together."

"Robin." His voice sharpen.

"Yes?"

"Let's just enjoy our piece, together. We can deal with the gossip tomorrow…if we have the time." Frederick concluded, as he found a place for them to stay.

Robin allowed her eyes to close, as the music began. She slowly wrapped her arms around Frederick's neck.

Pairs couldn't help but stare at them, some with tenderness: people who knew them looked at them like so.

But as the higher class and rich people of Ylisse, would only look at Frederick with pity.

"If only they knew…" He thought, as his dour stare would break those that only had pity to offer him or his lover.

Robin would only hold him close, and open her eyes lightly as Frederick would spin slowly; dancing, normally. The piano and violin was playing softly, making couples hold each other closer.

The multitude would still look at them time to time: some thought his duty as a knight was magnificent, as for others it was quite obvious he was taking his place more than an order.

Robin blinked though, when she felt something warm and humid against her forehead. She didn't dare to look up, as she knew what it was. She reached to hold Frederick's face with both hands, using the extension of the veil as a small curtain to cover their faces. To cover his face.

"Oh Frederick, forgive me…" She whispered. How could she have forgotten how much she meant for this teddy bear man? His name truly meant what he was. Frederick. A peaceful ruler.

"Never again, Robin…Allow me to stand by your side…for this life has no purpose without you."

"Never again…"She whispered back.

As he protected her tears, she would protect his.

For she loved him with all her heart, even if her mind was still a blank. But as time grows older, she knows her memories will only be bittersweet and merry moments like this. If sorrowful events keep occurring in her life, Frederick would be the one to transform them into something better. Something more.

Gaius could only give off a small smile as he stared at them, as he held Cordelia closer to him, he could glance at his best friend. Who was showing the most sweet and romantic kiss that someone could show.

The kiss that no one could see, but people would guess is happening behind that veil with silver flower markings.

Robin parted her lips from Frederick's, staring into the soft gaze he was giving her. The music piece ended, but Frederick would still hear angelic sounds as he heard Robin's laugh lightly, the girl cuddling into his neck.

The war was officially over. For the first time in a long while, Frederick could say that there was more in life than serving a king.

As he had a queen to serve now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frederick is such a teddy bear :´D Please don't forget to review, is always appreciated. Updates to the story every Saturday night. Thank you for dropping by. :)


	4. Rain brings people together.

 

The festivities soon ended, and the Ylisseans were merrier, as their new Exalt was now wed. The castle was twisted and turned as the new couple would rest their honeymoon at home. Taking small trips to nowhere to enjoy themselves for at least a few weeks.  
As for the other Shepherds, those who were injured had to take turns to be received and attended by the clerics. The most affected was obviously Robin, she had suffered slight burns on her legs.

Robin sure likes to hurt her legs

It was still consuming and unknown how these injuries came to her, as the crew who went with her would not spill out a word: since Robin had ordered to do so.  
Frederick wasn’t content with this. He wished to know more: but neither Gaius nor Robin would speak. Sully would easily change the subject while the rest were simply out of his reach.  
Frederick didn’t have the time to dwell on such trivial things, since he had his own duties, and endlessly he accepted to wait for Robin’s testimony. If that ever came to be that is.  
Since Robin did not feel at ease being in the castle: with a married couple now residing inside of it. She wished to have a home of her own, rejecting Frederick’s invitation of going to live with him in the castle grounds. Robin in the end lost, as she couldn’t fight with Frederick nor Chrom about leaving the castle entirely: so she humbly accepted for a house to be built in the castle grounds, just like Frederick’s.

  
Both men were content with this.

  
During the day you could find Frederick constructing Robin’s home, with the help of other soldiers. He would only be present a few hours, as he needed to check that Lissa was progressing with her cleric studies, but nevertheless would he forget about gathering top quality wood from the market: as well as gathering the flowers Queen Sumia. He had many knight duties. Many. In that time Robin recovered from her injuries, with help of princess Lissa.

  
"You are lucky these won’t leave scars: You did well taking Gaius." Lissa commented as she passed her stave on Robin’s legs. Robin let out a chuckle as she placed her arms behind her head.

  
The house was ready, and Frederick didn’t hesitate to take Robin to her new home: The house was packed with maps of all around the world, books, tomes, drawing materials and overall a house that any tactician would enjoy. She mostly enjoyed her room, as it had a big window that the sun would use to wake her up every morning: if a stern man wasn’t present to do that of course.

  
"I told you that this was not necessary any longer. I can walk." Robin looked at Lissa with a small smile "Besides, a little scar or two do not look so bad."

  
"I still do not know how you managed to get yourself like this. Sully informed Frederick that you were caught in an explosion: but not exactly HOW you got out of it.-"Lissa huffed

"Heals are not cheap, so do not make me use them on you. You hear?"

  
"Aye aye, milady."Robin saluted her, making Lissa snort.

  
"You have had us in suspense for three months now. When are you or anyone else going to tell us how you managed to save Stahl from the convoy’s explosion and be in one piece?"

  
"I won’t tell you." Robin jerked off from the bed, making Lissa gasp since it took her by surprise.

  
"I’ll show all of you." Robin turned to see Lissa, with that glint in her dark eyes.

  
"Skills and double hits."

  
"Oh…but we already know about that…nevertheless…um…Ah…are you going to show us that in your underwear?"

  
Robin huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

 

"With how great I’m feeling, I might!"

  
"You shall not!" Lissa screamed.

 

xxxx

 

  
Frederick would just read the reports his soldiers would hand out to him, making small notes himself. He was surprised when he read about Robin’s little practice, where he had presented a thing or two about tomes.

  
It seems Robin has been sharing some tea with Miriel.

  
The mage and Robin had been investigating about tomes since the start of the last war, but seems something finally sparked about their investigation. Frederick would turn the pages carefully of the extended report, it seemed that tomes had a mind of their own.

  
It was no lie that tomes could resists such things as normal fire and even water, and the only way they could be destroyed was by other magic tomes or simply when the tome would decide to finally break: but by the report, it seems some tomes become attached to the user, and the tome acknowledges the partner and permits that it’s used at full power.

  
This did not only happen with tomes.

  
In many occasions they knight felt that his lance would move on his own, or simply do more damage that he could actually recall.

  
Weapons that are used by Ylisseans or by Ylisse’s comrades are blessed by Naga.

  
Frederick sighed as he finished the report done by his soldier, and placed it away in his desk, with the other reports. He rose up from his chair and stared outside, at the soft rain that was now proclaiming the land.

  
He understood the need for rain,as it watered crops and made trees grow: and brought families together.

  
But he hated rain, deeply.

  
It reminded him of the day his Exalt was lost. In such a gruesome yet gracefully way: Emmeryn could only end gracefully. How the army had to fight and march between the rain and their own remorse and tears.  
For many it was a suspicion, but for Chrom it was quite obvious the knight was in love with his once older sister. Frederick knew this, and he held more respect to the prince as he never indulged in the topic. He simply was there, as a witness.  
Robin also knew about his feelings for Emmeryn, in a time where they were just comrades, they once shared a talk about the Exalt: and the words and feelings simply popped out of the knight’s lips.

  
Frederick feels bad about that occasion still, since at the moment he didn’t suspect that lady Robin had strong feelings for him: it was probably harsh to hear those words, or maybe she just knew that were tales of old---as Frederick already had affection growing for the tactician. Perhaps, in a way, those feelings helped for him to not crumble like sticks between a harsh fire.

  
"Robin…" Frederick mouthed her name softly, before turning around to walk to the main door of his home, grabbing an umbrella as he stepped out.  
As he crossed the castle grounds and stepped in small puddles left on the outside castle corridors, he wondered if Robin would be even present at her home. Things have been tense between them: between her being almost never in the castle courts anymore for investigation duties or simply recreational, and him out training the castle soldiers---harshly. Like if war was still among them.

  
Chrom sometimes wonders if Ferox soldiers are really that worse compared to theirs, seeing their commander.

  
Frederick stared at Robin’s door once he reached the house. It was awfully quiet and dark, he wondered if it would be correct to even bother her at such a late night. He has a bad habit of sleeping late and rising up early.

  
Before he could knock, the door suddenly opened. The knight’s eyes narrowed and his posture became very strict as he met with honey colored eyes. The thief just shrieked lightly as he saw the big mountain in front of him.

  
"Good evening, Gaius…" Frederick spoke politely, but it didn’t work. His words were obvious daggers.

  
"Uh, hey…Robin’s…um…"  Gaius rubbed his nose lightly as he tried to think his words carefully.

  
"What are you doing here? Ill rumors are made with such actions."

  
"Uh…if that’s the case, why are you visiting Bubbles at this time as well?"

  
Frederick hated that nickname.

  
Gaius smirked lightly as he twisted the lollipop in his mouth "Oh don’t worry…your little bunny love is safe with me. But in all seriousness, Robin is not here: she asked me to take care of her home while she is absent…I…Uh…" Gaius stumbled a little "I thought…you…knew?"

  
Frederick felt now very offended. Gaius managed to read that right away.

  
"Listen Mr. Knight, everyone knows Robin has nice stuff…so who better to keep her house safe from thieves than an actual thief, eh?"

  
"How long has she been gone?" Frederick asked directly, as he did not want excuses. Gaius only responded with a head shake.

  
"Hey, I already made the error of opening the door to you, of all people. " Gaius eyes beamed when Frederick reached in his pocket, getting out a chocolate.

 

"Hey…where did you get that?"

  
"Found it on a table while I was getting here…it would be such a waste…if I threw it som…"Before Frederick could finish, the chocolate bar was no longer on his hand.

  
"Suuugar…" Gaius cleared his throat and placed the bar away "She has been gone for three days…"

 

“Sorry Bubbles” Gaius thought.

  
"Do you know when is she  returning?"

  
"She said her trip would require three days…so I suppose she will arrive later tonight or tomorrow early…now do you mind? I have a date with a sweet thing." Gaius closed the door harshly, leaving a knight outside in the rain.

  
Frederick would have crushed that door open, but it was Robin’s house.

  
The knight quickly turned away from the home, and started to walk away from it. His feet moved on his own this time, guiding him to the insides of the castle and going through the many halls it possessed. In his mind he would already leave notes of things that would be needed to fix at dawn.

  
He ended up reaching the room where a large and beautiful portrait of lady Emmeryn was placed: decorated with flowers and candles to keep the portrait always shinning, even in the cold nights. The portrait was made by Libra, and he did a wonderful job capturing the emotion the Exalt always had: serenity.

  
Frederick sighed deeply as he put the umbrella rest against a wall. He stared at the portrait, and let his hands go behind his back.

  
“Perhaps Naga is not the only one blessing our weapons…” Frederick thought, and smiled a little. “Milady…you have left a great legacy.”

Frederick spent the rest of the night there.

 

  
xxxx

When morning came, the troops were already marching around the castle walls. The rain was still harsh, but that wouldn’t make Frederick the Wary interrupt a day of training. Riding on his horse, Frederick looked stronger as ever, his armor looking shinny as rain kept cleansing it.

  
He didn’t hate rain anymore. Last night he found the very good sides of it. He enjoys deeply seeing his troops trying hard not to fall because of the mud.  
He brushed his fingers against his hair, the rain had made it be soaked and it was easier to move it back in place. As the horse trots would get his hair out of place. The female soldiers running pass him would get a treat of how lovely the man looked, making it even better since Frederick would do this gesture clueless.  
The training regimen had to come to a stop when the raining became quite harsh, to the point where even Frederick had to admit it was pointless to get soldiers injured for over nothing. The notice that the training would be suspended for today, brought happiness.

  
Except to Frederick.

  
He rode to his own home, entering the small stable that was just beside his house. He slowly landed on the ground, and began to take of his horse’s armor.

  
"You did a good job, Thoron…" Frederick would pat Thoron’s neck, which the mare would only respond with a short neigh full of verve and spirit.

  
Frederick smiled at that, as he has sensed his horse to be a little down lately. He walked to a stand where he had some towels, and picked one to start drying Thoron’s back.

  
"I have placed much upon you lately, girl…I’m sorry. I should be ashamed." Thoron would only flick his ears and move slightly, enjoying his master’s touch.

  
" I still remember when I bought you on the market…they told me a pipsqueak like you wouldn’t last…and look at you…you’re the biggest horse from the army." Frederick finished drying his horse "It has been 10 years…I’m still waiting for you to die."Frederick joked as he gave his horse a last pat.

  
Frederick moved his eyes away from Thoron, as he saw a mysterious shadow growing inside the stable. When he looked, he could only stare.

  
It was Robin. She was completely soaked, but she had a little smile across her face.

  
"Hey…I’m not interrupting anything, right?" She stepped closer to the knight and the horse, letting her hand rest on the horse’s nose as the giant animal had moved so she would be noticed.

  
“No pride at all…” Frederick thought as he stared at his horse. His eyes then moved to Robin. "Nobody informed me of your return…expected…as nobody informed me of your departure…"

  
Robin could only smile at that. "Ah,yes…Gaius told me you went to look for me…and that you exchanged a chocolate bar for information…"

  
"I could have acquired such information more painfully…"

  
Robin finally sighed, taking that cherish look from her face and taking a more defensive stance "Frederick…I came here to talk to you…but I understand you’re quite angry. You have good reasons: Think we could talk some other time?"

  
Frederick gave her a look, and he even let a small chuckle escape his mouth "You’re not going anywhere with this rain…only a crazy woman like you would be walking around without even an umbrella."

  
"Says the one who is soaked himself…" She joked.

  
Both them finally eased.

  
"Leave your boots outside…follow me. " Frederick gestured with his hand to follow, taking his own boots off as he opened the door that connected the stable with his home. Robin didn’t hesitate to follow.

  
Frederick handed Robin a basket, as he pushed her to the bathroom where she should change into the clothes offered and displayed in the basket giving.

  
Robin was confused. They have seen themselves naked, has this distance cool off things? She smiled as she examined the clothes, which was only a large shirt and robe from Frederick.

  
This was Frederick’s way to make her stay over: as he would never allow the tactician to go to her own home later in just these.  
The young lady dispatched from her wet clothes, and deposited them in the now empty basket. As she stepped outside, she only felt a towel fall on her head and the basket being removed from her hands.

  
"Hey, I can…"

  
"Wait for me in bedroom. I’ll be there shortly." With that, Frederick once again disappeared into another part of the house.

  
Robin huffed but she still kept her smile as she watched the knight going downstairs. She proceeded to the bedroom, and was amused and amazed to see a kettle in the small table near the window, with a plate full of treats. She could never understand how this man was always prepared for anything, and even had some time left for himself.

Long minutes passed, and Robin helped herself with a cup of tea as she waited. When the door of the bedroom creaked, her gaze finally locked with his. The knight finally dispatched that heavy armor and was now wearing more comfortable clothes.

  
Frederick had the basket still in his hands, but now it was filled with Robin’s artefacts.He placed the basket beside the table before sitting down across Robin.

  
"Your clothes are hanged near the fireplace, I’m sure they will be dry by tomorrow morning: and I took the liberty of…rearrange your pockets and bag…I brought the belongings nevertheless."

  
Robin only stared at him, with a straight look. Frederick cleared his throat. "Well…you…wished to speak with me…I think we are all set."

  
"Thank you,Frederick…"

  
Frederick was taken aback, as the soft tone of Robin’s voice was rarely something to hear, the tone reminded him to the time Chrom raised her up her feet.  
Robin reached down to the basket, and picked up her journal. Frederick stared at the book as he has always being curious of its purpose…not that he didn’t already know. His eyes went to Robin once she had opened the book.

  
"Frederick…I want to apologize for…evading you all this time. But I’m afraid I had no choice. There was a matter I had to resolve before being with you any longer."

  
This caught Frederick’s total interest, he narrowed his eyes lightly at the journal, and soften them when meeting Robin’s dark eyes.

  
"Robin…it has never been your style to handle things so…mysteriously…at least never with prince Chrom and me…I found it a little offensive that Gaius had more knowledge of your movements than I."

  
"I…I know….but you and Chrom share something: and that’s worrying a lot."

  
"We worry because we care…I care…"

  
"I…I know…"

  
Frederick reached his hand to place it over Robin’s, the hand that had that eerie and mysterious purple mark. "You traveled…to where?"

  
"To Plegia."

  
"…What? Explain."

  
Robin took a deep breath, she had to plan her words carefully. She was about to charge directly to a bull.

  
"Well Frederick…I still do not know if it stands or not…but you told me you wished for me to be your spouse." Her cheeks became rather pink "and…You’re such a good man, Frederick…sometimes I wonder if our marriage would even work…we even had dessert before dinner…but I didn’t let that wonder stay like so."

  
Frederick couldn’t only stare, allowing Robin to take her time and arranging her thoughts, but his heart was already trying to escape his chest.

  
"I went to Plegia…because in my travels with Miriel…I found out information…corresponding about me. I traveled there to confirm it or not…but indeed I confirmed it…and that confirmation is that indeed, I am Plegian…daughter of a lone mother who lost her life because of a dire illness…or hex…who knows."

  
Robin turned to see her journal, looking at her notes. "The fact is…I grew in a small village…but away from Plegia…I was born there,and also my mother…but for unknown reasons we would travel around…perhaps she was a merchant…that could explain why I have knowledge of so many things…and my ability to fight…Anna is proof that merchants can be menacing."

  
Robin shook her head softly as she stood up from her chair, walking slowly and further the window to stare outside.Missing the warmth that Frederick’s hand had already given her. "The point is, Frederick…I wanted to know more about myself…know…the woman that I used to be: know that I’m something more than part of the Shepherds and Ylisse’s tactician."

  
Robin finally let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders lightly "That’s about all I know…my mother’s name is unknown, as she would arrive to different places using different names…" Her hands went behind her back, head sunking lightly.

  
"Robin" Frederick finally spoke, not moving from his seat as he stared at his partner "How do we know that these are not only rumors? Perhaps Plegians taking you for a fool, abusing the need you have for answers."

  
"I planned ahead on that.- Robin lifted her gaze again. " Tharja hexed me a bag of coins that would force people to speak the truth. I would simply slip one of these coins inside their pockets, and recollect it after I was done."

  
Frederick raised an eyebrow, and took his hand back, using it now to grab his cup of tea.

  
"So…you hexed and pickpocket people…your friends truly show you great things..." There was a sarcastic tone in his voice "Well Robin…after all…this information…I just want you to know that nothing has changed, well…except the fact that I will be careful with my coins now." He cleared his throat "Nevertheless…I would appreciate you letting me offer a hand next time. Miriel is a great Mage, soon to be classified to the next rank, but I would feel at ease if I was by your side."

  
Robin let out a smile, and now she crossed her arms "Thank you,Freddy-bear…"

  
"Don’t call me that."

  
"Oh come on, not even in private?" Robin still had her smile, but she then replaced it with a simple curve covering her face as Frederick left his chair to stand beside her. Frederick’s hand rested on the lady’s shoulder, fingers pressing lightly on it.

  
"Robin…have I ever told you how proud I am to have you by my side?" The knight let out a smile, as his fingers then moved to his lady’s hair, caressing it. "I still remember when a sword would slip from your fingers…or how you and lady Lissa would whine after walking a few hours."

  
Robin closed her eyes, and rested more her head, into the touch and letting out a small sigh "I admit…that I used to be whinny…now my body doesn’t know a day without actually doing exercise. "

  
The knight let out a small laugh, making Robin look at him and share a small laugh with him as well. Both of them finally embraced, Robin allowing herself be covered by the larger person.

  
"I have missed you, my sweet…don’t wander like that again. Alas, just leave me a letter or note if the cause is too much…remember that before you arrived, I only fought and worked for the Shepherd’s behalf…now I feel a hole in my chest when I’m not doing something personal for you."

  
"I promise not to forget such words that easily." Robin pat Frederick’s chest lightly, before taking some distance from their embrace so he could see him. "But enough of this: I don’t wish for your delicious tea to get cold. I have other things to tell you!"

  
Frederick smiled as Robin broke free completely from their embrace, going back to the table to hold her journal. His eyes widen lightly as from her journal many things came out: literally. The basket he had placed for Robin, was now filling up with books, his eyes stick like glued when Robin held a sword in hand.

Robin closed her journal "Sorry about that…things tend to get lost in there…" She slowly placed her journal down, and walked to Frederick. She chuckled when the knight took a more defensive stance.

 

"Relax, darling…I mean to show you this…" She placed the sword in both hands, and offered it to her knight "Found this in one of my travels, I wish for you to have it."

  
“Her magic skills sure have grown…” He thought, as Robin had managed to make her journal become a magic storage of sorts. His eyes would examine the sword bestow in front of him.

  
"For me? How thoughtful…" Frederick took the sword slowly, unsheathing it and staring at the beauty it was. He noticed a few marks in it.

  
"You must know is a Brave sword…I had it forged for you and named."

  
Frederick snickered as he saw the name engraved in it "Robin… Are you sure this a proper name for my sword?"

  
"I don’t see why not…enemies won’t know if to fear “Robin,tactician” or “Robin,sword” when dealing with the terms…besides, is the only lady I would admit you spending more time with."

  
" A sword is a lady now?"

  
"Yes."

 

Frederick let out a small sigh, but kept his smile "I shall be an honor to have Robin, at my side…"

  
"Is nice to hear…" Robin smiled back, her blush staying intact.

  
"Robin, I do wonder…did you know is custom to give a sword to a man when wanting to ask a favor?"

  
"Oh, I did know…but in my case I just wish for you to have a strong sword around your hip when you walk beside me tomorrow."

  
"Oh…Are we going somewhere?" Frederick set the sword against the wall, and went back to Robin to hold her hands. "My heart soars to hear that…I suppose this little walk will be in the afternoon."

  
"Indeed my dear…but it won’t be any walk…I want you to represent me as my tutor." Robin enjoyed the puzzled look in Frederick, it was always adorable to witness. Her smile grew when she caught the glint in Frederick’s eyes.

  
"You…you’re being promoted."

  
"Mhm…"

  
"They are giving you a Master Seal…"

  
Robin nodded fast.

  
"…and I shall be the one to represent you as your tutor and first witness?"

  
"Can’t think of someone better…"

  
Robin’s laughter spread across the room, as Frederick had lifted her from her feet and began to spin her around. She only responded with a small embrace, as she enjoyed the moment Frederick was giving her. She felt like a small child, being congratulated by a tight hug from a big teddy bear.

  
When the spinning was over and the laughter ceased, both adults sat in the table again. Speaking of what they would wear for the tactician’s big ceremony as well of the design of her new clothes that would be tailored.

  
When the tactician went to prepare another kettle, as they had spent their time drinking and talking like no tomorrow, the skeptic man decided to check Robin’s journal: like a little kid reading their crush’ diary. He went directly to point,as where his information was:  
He was amused, and at the same time a little irritated.

  
A blush crossed his face when he read his age and the little comment of their intimacy. With a small smile, he stood up to get a plume and some ink, slowly marking errors and writing some things.

  
"My age is 35…and my favorite quote is…" He looked ahead, as Robin returned to the room.

  
"I love you,Robin…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Thank YOU so much for the kudos,guys! It really means a lot :D


	5. Waveless

Chrom and Robin worked day and night, to meet the goal of restoring the once glory of the Ylissean land. Being blessed by their lost comrades and with the help of those who remained in the land with them, with the guidance of Sir Frederick, the goal was met.

It seemed that  the lingering feeling of war was finally going to stop.

But then,two years later…

 

 xxxxx

 

Robin would look at the two maps in her hands, carefully. Her eyebrows were very noticeable as discomfort characterized her stance and face completely. It had only been a few days since Flavia and Basilio had asked their help to rush into another war. A war that they didn’t start, of course: but she would be sure to end as quickly and possible.

Robin sighed and threw the maps on the table, resting more on her chair and letting her feet rest against the wooden table as well. Her eyes gazed upward, looking of the nothingness of her reserved space in the ship. Her chair would make squeaky noises as she would rock herself gently: soon, her arms found their way to be behind her head.

Normally this position meant two things: she was being extremely carefree, or was in deep thinking.

She was still deciding on what she would do.

Almost everyone around camp knew that Robin was daughter of King Validar now, as rumors and news about it spread rather quickly, even though only three people originally knew about it: Chrom, her and Frederick.

"Frederick…" Robin almost hissed the name. She still couldn’t believe that he was being wary around her, after knowing that the highly look-a like of Emmeryn’s first assassin was proclaiming to be her father.

The hierophant looking like her.

The hierophant being a worshiper of Grima.

Validar attacking them.

There were so many emotions and actions that her mind would still circle around. Perhaps, Frederick the Wary did have a good reason to not trust her so freely now.

Still, she found more support in his friend than in his actual lover. Robin sometimes wished Frederick would be a little more open, but then again, it wouldn’t be her Frederick.

 

Robin sighed as she looked at the ring on her finger. They were engaged, Frederick had proposed to her after being assigned the duty of a Grandmaster. After the ceremony took place, and in the middle of the festivity that was made for her and other soldiers whose ranks grew, Frederick had asked for her hand infront of everyone.

A smile crossed her face as she remembered Frederick’s words, and the faces of everyone else who had to faint idea whatsoever that they were together. The ring was beautiful, as Frederick probably had been polishing it for days, maybe even months.

"Hmph…" Robin placed her hand behind her head again and closed her eyes. "So much for marriage…" Robin’s chest raised and the lower, as a deep sigh escaped her lips "My heart is yours, milady…my ass."

"Robin!"

Robin opened her eyes quickly and took a better stance, as the blue eyed princess entered her room. Lissa smiled as she placed her hands behind her, showing her sage outfit more proudly to her tactician friend.

"Here for one of your pranks?"

"No, of course not…but with that attitude: I might."Lissa winked at her. Before patting on Robin’s shoulder. "Chrom has summoned you, him and Lucina which for you to be present for the meeting. Like always."

Robin only chuckled before standing up "I appreciate you coming for me,Lissa. But there is soldiers for that, you need to rest as much as you can: it won’t be long before we go against Valm’s ships. I will need all my healers to be in top shape."

"Ha! I’m done crying and doing nothing, you know that! They can come right now even, and my Arcthunder would be ready to fry them for dinner!"

Robin couldn’t feel prouder. She now knew what Maribelle feels sometimes.

"Uh…Robin?"

"Oh…no…sorry,Lissa. For staring, I mean."

Lissa chuckled "Being with Frederick has affected you a lot. In a good way…" Lissa bit her lip lightly ,as she noticed that shine in Robin’s eyes fading.

"Hey, don’t let it get to you…Frederick can’t fight his feelings forever. Less for a stupid oath with us. He will shortly see how wrong he is for having some distance with you, besides: you two have something that eventually will bring you together."Lissa nudged Robin’s arm as she began to run to another section of the ship "Don’t be late, we will be waiting!"

Robin sighed, as she knew exactly what she meant. Before departing to meet Valm seas, Chrom had decided to help her daughter, Lucina, to find as many possible friends that could be laying around their homeland.

Yes, her daughter Lucina.

Baby Lucina was still in Ylisstol. Highly protected, but a young maiden from the future had appeared to them. Proclaiming to be a man called Marth, but in the end, this Marth character was no other than future Lucina. Her world had been devastated by the resurrection of Grima. With the power of Naga: Lucina had come to their own time to change their fates.

The ship was now full of future children, some of them were missing, but Lucina said that the majority was already there. As she would pass around the different rooms, walking to the conference one, he could already hear Cynthia and Owain discussing about heroic acts and entrances; Inigo and Noire trying not to kill each other, between other things and people.

She still found in incredible that Tharja found love, and had a child. She was happy for her. Deep down, Robin cared a lot for Tharja.

But Tharja would never know that, she feared the worst.

Robin suddenly stopped, as she met eyes with she didn’t wish to meet right now. There were Frederick’s, but not on Frederick’s face.

"Mother, I’m so glad to see you!"Morgan walked closer to Robin, having that adorable smile that everyone admitted that he obtained from Robin. Robin let a small snicker escape her mouth, as she found so much of her in her son.

In the future she had a son, and his name was Morgan.

"You seem to be in a good attitude…did they serve bear meat?" 

"Afraid not,mother. If that were the case, I would have brought you some." Morgan stared deeply into his mother’s eyes "Princess Lissa told me you were on your way for the conference Exalt Chrom will have. I was wondering if we could spend some time together after that."

Robin sighed. She still couldn’t believe Frederick and her had such a wonderful child. Morgan had her memories washed away like her, but he was softer than a Pegasus’s plume, but full of courage when it was about him defeating his opponents.

"Mother…are you alright? You’re staring…and it’s weird…but…nice…"

Robin let out a small snicker, as she placed her hands on Morgan’s face, adjusting his hair lightly. "Is nothing Morgan…is just nice to see you…tell you what." Robin pat her son’s shoulders "After the conference is done, and if I’m not asked for anything else: let us meet in my room, and we can play a chess game: or even better, my simulation battlefield game; how about it?"

Morgan’s eyes sparkled: it was hurting Robin at the moment, seeing Frederick’s strong eyes in his son, as well as that lightly red nose on his face.

"Oh mother, that sounds wonderful!" Morgan took some distance from Robin’s hands, admiring his mother’s strong figure. Robin had left her robe behind, and it was always nice to see the tactician without that heavy cloak.

" While you’re in your meeting, I will go brew the greatest tea you will ever taste: and I will start polishing the wooden figures! Oh mother, try not to take too long!"

"Morgan,wait…"Before Robin could stop him,Morgan was already waving her goodbye. Robin rubbed her head lightly.

“That kid sure has a lot of energy…and his father’s skill to make delicious tea” She thought.

 

 xxxx

 

Basilio let out a strong laugh, many people loved it and only a few hated it. If they dared to say anything about it, they would be smashed to pieces.

"I won’t be stupid enough to challenge your plan, Robin. Less with that glint in your eyes."

"Hm…yes…is incredible how in a short time, you two have grown a lot."Flavia expressed, a small smile her lips were forming. "You two have grown physically and mentally…"

"Um…beg your pardon,Robin. But are you sure this plan will have few casualties? It would bring great doom for my father and you to be lost in this great sea…" Lucina still had odd vibes around Robin, her total trust was not on her. Unlike her father, Lucina preferred to be on the safe side. Much like Frederick.

Lucina and Frederick could agree that his father was too trusty around Robin, but both of them could not explain how their friendship could be this strong.

Besides,Lucina mistrusted Robin’s intentions with her father.

How could a woman not fall inlove with his father? Is beyond belief.

 

"Lucina, I understand your worry. But I need you to remember, that I’m no ordinary swordlady either."  Robin placed her hands on her hips, looking back at the map that she had displayed on the table "It will take more than a few Valm troops to sabotage me"

Flavia let out a long laugh, and she placed her hand on Robin’s shoulder "Watch out, we might hit the Valmese way to hard with this attitude."

Chrom smiled "Is incredible how much we have changed…" Chrom moved his eyesight to his daughter "Lucina, I know you have seen us fall in your future…but we won’t falter again. This time,me and Robin will make sure of that."

Lucina sighed, stepping a little closer to his father "I understand that,but…still…we are risking way too much. They have an army thrice as big as ours."

Robin let out a chuckle, moving Flavia’s hand gently away. "That may be…but the sea will become fire, Lucina…not even their wooden ships can resist that."

"As long as you don’t plan to roast us, this plan is fine by me!" Basilio laughed "I can’t wait to see the look on that Conqueror’s face!"

Lucina nodded, giving up on her fears for a while"If this plan is successful…which it will succeed…we still have to think when we get to shore…they will probably have a fleet ready for us."

"That may be true, Lucina. But while they have a small fleet, we have a Frederick with three elixirs." Robin grabbed the wooden piece that looked like Frederick, and placed it on the map "For now, let us just worry of this upcoming event…when we DO get to shore…just leave the rest to me and Frederick the Wary."

Lucina finally was able to let out a small laugh.

 

 xxxx

 

Frederick had not attended the conference, as he was too busy rearranging the weapons and supplies to the main ships: as the others were being filled just by oil barrels.

His head was filled enough as it is. He could trust his captain and Exalt to take control of the Shepherds and fleet without him, at least until this side mission was done. The knight let out a long sigh, as he finished the list number 405.

Only 100 lists to go through.

As he walked out of the ship, and used a rope to jump to the next one. Soldiers would be surprised and would hurry alongside him to finish as soon as possible the objective. They knew their captain was not in humor to be wasting time.

Frederick just wanted to go to his room and rest, but he would never allow for someone to see that. He had less than three hours to finish, as night time would soon come and he couldn’t afford to be skipping around ships like he has recently done: he could always ask a dark flier to take him to his ship: but he preferred not to bother anyone.

As Frederick walked to his destination, he was saluted by Donnel: who was working in that ship as well, moving crates around with Cordelia and Libra.

Frederick entered the basement, and he made his steps a little stealthier as he could hear little ruckus inside. The ruckus wasn’t big, but it wasn’t that small of a noise to be considered just a lost rat in the ship. He held his sword lightly, as he stepped inside.

The room was rather dark, only two torches making any light for it. As he stepped in further, his stance soon went back to a less rigid one as he stared at two people.

"Come on,Robin. I told you it was here, somewhere…" Henry was on a high column of crates placed together, half his body was inside of it. Beside Henry’s body shape, there was a body Frederick knew very well.

"Frederick will kill us both if he finds that hexed magic book where it doesn’t belong, Henry!" Robin would wiggle her legs lightly, as if that movement could maintain her balance.

"That would be rather CAWtastrophic: hye hye nah!" Henry snorted.

"I’m going to place a CAWvalier’s horse untop of you if you keep that up." Robin responded back.

Both mages chuckled, but then soon stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat.

Henry felt some sweat fall on his forehead, while Robin’s feet felt really cold.

"A hex book you say…"

Henry and Robin screamed as the crates came down.

 

 xxxx

 

Thankfully the hexed book was found in that ship, and after Henry kindly dissolving the hex from it. He was free to go, but three tickets of “Frederick’s Fanatical Fitness Hour” were given to him as punishment. Henry was going to protest, but Frederick’s eyes were enough for him to only chuckle nervous and wave goodbye to Robin, as he left to go help Donnel and the other Shepherds on the ship.

Robin wanted to go as well, but a stern man was blocking the only exit.

Robin looked at Frederick, but then looked away as she couldn’t hold their eyesight in the same line anymore. Less with the coldness Frederick’s eyes were eradiating.

"Robin, I don’t think I need to remind you that after Chrom, I’m the one who is in command of this troupe. You may be Chrom’s brilliant tactician, but I won’t have special treatment for your bad behavior."

Robin finally felt the age gap between them. She felt like a child being scolded.

But then again, she was no child. She was a Grandmaster. A highly respected tactician across the lands. Morgan’s mother, and Frederick’s fiancée.

But mostly, she was an adult woman.

Robin raised her head, staring at him "I believe you’re making a cyclone in a glass of water, Frederick. We would have dealt with the hex book by our own; but we were unlucky that you found is in middle of such…mission. The mess that this room has become will be fixed by me. So you can go do…whatever you were going to do."

"I was here to recollect the supplies…but crates have been smashed and weapons have been damaged."

"That won’t be no problem. I have a restoration magic trick with me. If you just give me a few minutes, this room will be back in place."

"Very well."

Robin was expecting something else…but nothing. Frederick just stared at her, waiting for her to start cleaning up the mess.

It has been years since Frederick acted this way with her. She had forgotten how harsh Frederick was with the soldiers.

She was now a soldier now.

Robin turned around, as she got out from her pocket a page with some notes and symbols. Her coat was still back in her room, as she still hasn’t had the time to go meet with Morgan.

Oh poor Morgan, still waiting for her. She needs to hurry up.

After a few minutes, the room was back to shape. Robin had also made extra torches appear in the walls so they could see well. Robin placed her magic pages back into her pants, and when she turned around to leave, Frederick was still blocking the door. On the same position.

"Frederick, I’m done. I need to go see…"

"Whoever you need to see, can wait. You will stay here and do an inventory of the place with me."

Robin raised an eyebrow, as Frederick finally walked further into the room and opened one of the crates that held axes and a few elixirs. "Even if it is Chrom?" Robin lied.

"Especially if it is Lord Chrom…you are…in no shape or presentation to meet him." Frederick glanced lightly at her "Now come, the sooner we finish. The sooner you can go back with the prince."

Robin let out a small sigh. Picking up the list Frederick had left on the floor a while back, she blinked lightly though when Frederick fixed the strand that moved away from her shoulder. Her cheeks flustered a bit as she looked at the items instead of him.

"What happened to your coat? Was it damaged?"

"Yes…" She lied again. She didn’t understand why she was lying: perhaps, she wished for the conversation to go more swiftly.

"I see…I’ll fix it later."

Maybe Robin just wished to talk to her Frederick.

"There’s no need, Frederick. I’ll do it myself."

"Allow me, milady. Is my fault you have no others coats to use as I ordered for all our cloaks to be washed."

She didn’t know that. She felt with a heavy heart now.

"Robin, you wrote 16 instead of 26. Please concentrate."

Robin only nodded, as she fixed the numbers.

 

 xxxx

 

As soon as they were done. Robin had escaped the place. Escape was the correct word, since when Frederick was called by one of the guards, she had ran to the deck and asked a Pegasus knight to take her to her own ship.

When she finally made it back to her room, she found a kettle still warm on her table, and a little note left by Morgan.

 

**_“Sorry for not waiting for you any longer, but Lucina wished for us to spar. I hope you don’t mind. I’m sure you will need to rest anyway: even the greatest tactician and mom needs to rest!”_ **

 

Robin smiled a little, and looked at the kettle. Elderberry tea: her favorite. She then looked at some flowers that were left on her desk, a small note was inside them as well.

 

_**“The road ahead of us is tough, and I will never be able to show my full appreciation for you standing by my side. Don’t stress yourself too much, I wish for us to grow old together Thank you, friend.”** _

__

Robin shook her head lightly. Is easy to understand Lucina’s mistrust with these notes and flowers Chrom leaves her. But Chrom is sometimes too oblivious. She still wondered where did Chrom managed to get these flowers, perhaps Queen Sumia had allowed him to take a secret stash from her.

She needs to thank the Queen later.

Robin picked up a few things before going to form a line for her to shower.Other Shepherds were there, soon a strong arm wrapped around her, only for it to be Sully; asking her when she ,and her husband Kellam, would  finally smash Valmese ass; or Lady Maribelle, who asked about Lissa’s position in the battlefield. Robin answered joyfully, as it helped her forget of a certain blue eyed man, and also of the stern man.

Of everyone to be exact.

When her bath finally ended, and she went to her room. She nearly had a heart attack, as Frederick was sitting on her chair. Sewing her coat.

Her coat was actually damaged. Seems her lie was luckily true.

Her eyes swiftly turned to see the flowers on the desk, which were intact, but she noticed that the note was not in the same place as she left it.

"Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you." Frederick didn’t take his eyes of her coat, as he was sewing it carefully, with a purple thread.

"No, is…alright. This is your room as well."

Everyone had to share a room with someone, and couples were obviously put together. But unluckily for her, she was having problems with her mate. It had been days since Frederick had stepped in the room, it came to her ears that he has been sleeping here and there, but never in the room he’s supposed to.

Robin walked around him, sitting on the bed to finish drying her hair and then her feet. She already had clean clothes on her, thankfully.

"Those flowers bring harmony to the room…M’lord has always had good taste."

He was going to touch the topic.

"Did something occur in the conference room? Is odd for m’lord to give flowers like this." Frederick bit the thread remaining on the cloak, as he had finished fixing it, his eyes met with Robin’s: expecting a response.

"Nothing much, Frederick…I believe he just feels bad that his daughter is still so distrusting of me; that’s all."

"Well that won’t help. Lucina believes you love him, and with Chrom walking here with flowers, will only make her become more suspicious."

"I believe Lucina is not the only suspicious one, is it?-" Robin raised her eyebrow, but then broke their sight as she got up to pick a book she will read today. –"She may believe whatever she wants, I already told her she can follow me around if that makes her feel better." Robin’s eyes squinted as she read the titles she possessed at the moment.

"You shouldn’t read at this hour, you will end up needing glasses…"

"At least Chrom doesn’t treat me like a small child…"Robin blinked, as that phrase escaped her lips without thinking. Before she could correct herself, she was turned around to meet with Frederick’s eyes,who was standing infront of her.

"Just remember that you’re my fiancée. I hope that you aren’t using that ring just to pretend on that name, or hide your sinful love for Chrom better." Frederick blinked as his head was smacked to another side. He soon felt his body cold as Robin moved away from him.

He was been pierced with lances, slashed with swords and bones broken with axes.

But Robin’s hand slap felt worse than those three things combined. He slowly turned to see her, only to find eyes stern as his own.

"I had enough of this, Frederick" Robin would try her best to keep her voice lowered, but in reality she wished to scream at him.

"For years I have gone through thick heads that don’t believe that a man and a woman can be just friends; and now I have to deal with your mistrust of my origins, my plans and even my affection for you?Ha!"

Frederick would only observe her, as Robin would make way to the bed to sit on it.

"You know what would have been funny? For Morgan  to have blue hair: now, that would have been hilarious. But guess what: he has your hair, your strong nose and your convictions of doing extra work for others." Robin started to place her boots on, as she was ready to leave the room.

"You can have the room, Frederick. I will absolutely not stay here and allow you and Lucina to keep speaking of me and Chrom behind our backs. If anyone should be suspicious of an affair, it would be me!"

Frederick’s eyes went wide, as Robin slid the ring off her finger. His body still was frozen, as Robin put the ring on the table, his eyes would shift with her own movements.

"Robin,wait…"

"Or engagement should be postponed…at least until you have made up your mind." The door slowly closed, as well as Frederick’s heart. He turned around to see the ring, and hold it between his fingers.

Have his thoughts overwhelm him?

 

 xxxxx

 

On deck, Robin’s head wasn’t clear as it could be. She had the chance to finally speak up to Frederick, but instead decided to fight him off and leave the room. They haven’t spoken ever since, and they were given separated rooms, as Chrom knew about their fight.  Robin for quite some time  has been on edge, not only by her strong discussions with Frederick, but other woman issues.

Her period is quite late.

Is true that stress and war make your period go away, but Robin felt something different. She felt something she has never felt before.

She could be pregnant, and she still hadn’t decided to get checked up.

Lissa was a no, as she would spill out the information immediately.

Maribelle was close to Lissa, and she was very judgmental. That was another no.

Libra is a priest, he would never allow her to go on in war with a child on way.

"Naga Damn it all!" Robin screamed, as she stared at the sea ahead. Their head assault against the Valmese fleet had been a success, and now they were swiftly moving to Valm. In a few months, they would arrive at their shore, and finally see the true menace of the Conqueror’s fleet.

By that time, if her suspicions are true, her pregnancy will show.

She needed to get checked, but by whom?

Robin’s eyes sparked.

Queen Sumia. She would be perfect.

"Robin…"

Robin turned around, only to meet with blue eyes. She gave off a warm smile to Lucina, who had her always serious face.

"Hello Lucina, this is a pleasant surprise…May I do something for you.?"

Robin’s stance changed when Lucina held Falchion in her hand.

"Uh…Lucina…."

"Good morning to you, Robin. I’m here to challenge you on a duel…I won’t take no for an answer.-" Lucina took a better stance, as she was ready to start in any moment –"I’m ready to defend my father’s name. Once and for all"

They were alone in deck, and it was almost dawn. Robin narrowed her eyes lightly, as she could see Lucina was very serious, the dim light of the new sun hitting on their bodies and making Falchion shine.

"You refuse to trust me, don’t you? Lucina…if I accept…and defeat you…will you finally cease this irrational thinking?"

"Is not irrational that you’re after my father, even sleeping in separated rooms of your future husband: and you staying in the same ship my father sleeps in. He may be the general, but you’re rather close for a tactician."

Robin took a deep breath, and she slowly unsheathed her Levin sword. "You are still too young to understand this, Lucina. But men and women can truly just be friends…but if force will get that into your head, than perhaps Feroxi ways are truly not that bad."

Robin had to move away and cover with her sword, as Lucina had already attacked her. "Are you insinuating I’m naive!?"

Robin huffed, as she kicked her away "No. I’m flat out saying it! You’re acting like a silly, jealous child!" Robin gasped as she had to stop speaking, and start covering her body from the slashes Lucina was trying to give her.

"So you DO have designs for him! I knew it! He’s so charming, intelligent and gallant wonderful man! Is only obvious you would fall for him!"

Robin rolled on the floor, and took distance to try to electrocute Lucina, but she moved just in time to move away "Are you even listening to me!?AGH!" Robin felt something rushing in her arm, as Lucina had managed to cut her slightly there.

"You harpy! You insane woman! He’s married!..Ah!" Lucina fell down, as lighting had made her fall to her back. She quickly used her Falchion to regain health. Lucina blinked a lot, as Robin was taking a better stance.

"He’s a nice man,Lucina. But not my type…I thought you had seen that when you saw me with Frederick."

"Ha! Just using him to be even closer to my father. How could you not resist my father? He isn’t just NICE."

Robin was highly confused, but her blood was also boiling.

"Alright pretty girl…is time someone shows you the hard steel about life."

 

 xxxx

 

Frederick rearranged in his armor quickly, as he had overslept by 10 minutes. Objectives need to be fulfilled before his lord wakes up. He stared at the mirror, fixing his hair lightly and eyebrows. He would observe the bags under his eyes, noticing how much he has forgotten about sleep.

Is hard to sleep alone, after years of sleeping with someone.

But this was for the best in his mind.

 

**_Ah Ah Ah_ **

**_Ah Ah Ah_ **

Frederick left his room, readjusting the armor bands of his arm as he went through the hallways and into the deck. He was going to make sure the deck was ready for some recruits to do a morning sparing. But already someone was doing so.

****

**_Kamisa…Onegai da.(God…Please…)_ **

**_Boku no Ano hito ni aitai no sa  (I wish…to meet her.)_ **

**_Ah Ah Ah_ **

"Robin?" Frederick couldn’t believe his eyes. Lucina and Robin were sword against sword, making Frederick’s mind rush as thoughts of Cordelia’s and Robin’s fight brought memories into him.

When he cut her hair.

When he fixed it.

When he first felt his lover's embrace, piercing into the coldness of his heart.

Has he been so foolish to block himself again?

 

**_Ah Ah Ah_ **

**_Kamisama…Tsurain da. (God…Is painful)._ **

Robin hissed as Lucina threw her down to the floor. Robin was doing her best to protect her stomach, but she was tired of these accusations. Of all that has been happening to her. She needed to let her out, and sadly, Lucina would be her victim.

 

**_Kyou mo, mata nou ni Konakatta ( Because today she didn’t come again)_ **

**_Oneigai ga aru no… ( I have a petition…)_ **

Lucina’s eyes went wide as Robin rushed to her, with an upper cut while using her sword, Lucina was thrown back and her sword flew away, falling   on the hard wooden  deck. All eyes went to Robin.

 

**_Kamisama, bonku wo tasukete…(God,please help me…)_ **

The tactician would point her sword at Lucina’s face, holding a magic tome in her other hand. She huffed lightly, but moved away the sword. As victory was claimed by her. "I’m sorry for hurting you, Lucina…but how can you protect Chrom if you can’t protect yourself?"

Lucina’s eyes went wide.

__

_**Ah Ah Ah** _

_**Kamisama, mou osoi (God,is too late…)** _

 

"Lady Lucina!" Lucina tried to look to the side which her name was being called. She soon felt strong arms picking her up. "Are you doing alright?"

Robin kept her stance, and tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. She was tired of being so easy to read. Mostly by the great knight.

"Yes, I’m fine…Thank you. It was just a friendly spar…"

"It did not look friendly at all, milady" Frederick gave a look to Lucina, but sighed "Your father would be very displeased if any real harm was done to you."

"Please Frederick, is fine. If I can’t manage to survive a spar with Robin, I cannot last in the battlefield."

 

**_Ano ko wa tooku no sora ai (That girl, has disappeared.)_ **

**_Kieta no sa ( Far away into the sky)_ **

**_Yeah,Yeah, Yeah._ **

**_Sayonara,Baby…(Goodbye,Baby)_ **

Lucina turned to see Robin. Who would only stare at them. She gave a small reverence, and walked to pick her sword up "I apologize for everything, Robin…and your words have truth in them…I’ll work hard to make my father proud…and you as well."

Robin only nodded to her, and finally giving her a smile. Lucina returned the smile; as for the knight, he was confused. Lucina slowly disappeared into the ship, leaving Frederick and Robin alone.

Frederick walked to Robin, cautiously, as his instinct told him that Robin was still up for a fight. Her stance proclaimed his thoughts.

"Are you alright? I saw Lucina managing to harm you as well…you should get attended."

"I will…"

"I suggest you let me look at your wounds" His eyes would wander on Robin’s cut, as it managed to stain her dark coat. He only got a huff as a response.

"You have better things to do…and to be honest…you’re the least person I want to see right now…"

"Robin,we need to talk…"

"No, Frederick. We don’t: I respect you as a knight and the duty you fulfill for the Shepherds and Chrom…but…I’m not so worthless to be always a second plate in your life."

Robin couldn’t see him, as she knew that the moment they locked eyes, she would run into his arms again "Now I understand why you never had a real relationship before…and I’m sorry for placing you between the sword and the shield"

Frederick sighed. Still looking at Robin, his feeling right now were being crush,as well as his illusions, but he understood that there was a bit of truth in Robin’s words as well.

"It was an honor,Robin…but even as you walk away. Do know that I will love you ...and protect you on the battlefield…"

"Not if I order otherwise…"

Frederick watched Robin walk away, but he soon changed positions and ran to her, as he noticed Robin’s weak steps. Before Robin could feel the ground, he caught her.

"Robin!" He screamed. "Robin!"  Frederick would call her name, but she wouldn’t respond.

 

**_Goodbye…_ **

**_Goodbye…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Like always,thank you SO MUCH for the hits and kudos. The song I used is this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14g6DzxJwC8 one of my favorite animes :D The artist and song name is : Hanae - Kamisama Onegai  
> I don't know, I just found it perfect :´D


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin would just stare at him, as Frederick would force her to keep her eyes on his. She bit her lip lightly, and shook her head "No…No…" Her eyes stared to water, just remembering the insults Frederick had given her weeks ago.
> 
> I never been the one to cry.
> 
> But you got tears rolling down my face.
> 
> Won't you put your pride aside?
> 
> Instead you'd rather turn and walk away.

Lissa came out of Robin's room after half an hour. Frederick was lucky enough that the princess had decided to wake up early since she was a little hungry, and now she was caught up in this turmoil.

Frederick turned to see her, and before he could ask anything. A stave was pointed at his face.

"Robin is good now, but listen to me…" Lissa locked her eyes into his "She is very sensitive right now…so I hope…for your own good…that you don't bother her. She is very delicate, like a rose." Lissa would hit her stave against Frederick's armor, making his ears ring. "but her thorns will come out if you pesky her…and if those thorns come out…she might lose it."

Lissa finally gave him a smile, with a little sheepish sigh "Oh how wonderful…in such dire times…maybe is what is needed."Lissa hummed slightly, as she passed Frederick "She must eat five times a day now. You're an expert of forcing food on people, so good luck"

Frederick hesitated to enter Robin's room. He had a slight idea of what Lissa actually meant, but he needed to hear it from Robin's own lips. But he also understood that Robin might need a few minutes to herself, so he found it wise to go prepare some tea for her.

He would look at the kettle slowly shaking, as the water inside began to boil.

"For today…I believe I can rest in my Shepherd duties" Frederick thought. He still didn't know how to relax, or what resting means. But perhaps his relationship with Robin could be recovered once he sees that when he rests, his beloved does also.

"My beloved…I still wish for Robin to be my beloved" He thought, closing his eyes slowly.

xxx

His chest felt warm as she observed Robin on her chair, wrapped around the blanket he once knitted for her; back when they were in the cold lands of Ferox. When he entered Robin's room, he almost dropped the kettle: he thought that blanket had been lost when their camp was once stunk by some unknown fish burning.

The blanket was purple, and it had golden threads to decorate the edges. He stopped looking at the blanket, and made his way beside Robin, her nose was slightly red, and a little runny. Meaning that she had been crying lightly.

Frederick placed his hand on Robin's face, and he was thankful that his tactician didn't move them away; on the contrary, she sunk further into it. Frederick cleaned Robin's cheek with his thumb, to remove the new tears that were coming out.

"I brought you some tea…"

Frederick looked at Robin's desk. As flowers were displayed there.

Now they were from Basilio.

He doesn't understand where do these men get flowers, but mostly, that they don't care Robin isn't single. Perhaps not officially, but now everyone knew about their feelings. Of his feelings.

He swears that if another bouquet appears tomorrow, he will be making people pick a god and pray.

Frederick sighed when Robin didn't give him a response. He left the kettle over a cloth he brought, letting it rest on the table "Allow me to lie you down on the bed…"

"No…I…I can do that…that. Thanks…" Robin's voice sounded a little broken, but she would clear it as she tried to regain her composure.

"I…I would appreciate more if you take your armor off…and just…rest a bit with me."

Frederick only answered with a nod.

Before long, the knight's armor rested on the corner of the room. Dusting himself lightly, he returned to Robin's side. Who would only cuddle against the knitted blanket; before she could protest, she felt Frederick's arms around her, picking her up like if she were a mere rag doll.

"I…I told you I can get on the bed by my own…"

"Perhaps, but I need to take you there."

Robin sighed softly as Frederick placed her down, moving the covers away for her so she could cuddle on her bed. When she was all set, Frederick went for a cup a tea and offer it to her, he took the chair to sit beside her, and observe her.

Frederick missed Robin's pinky cheeks when she drinks warm tea, or how her hair would curl at the ends.

"Robin…are you better now? Apologies…I have…failed you tremendously. I only wish for us to be able to start again…like we used to be…"

Robin sighed as she finished her cup of tea. Cleaning the last droplets that stayed on her eyelashes, she turned to see Frederick. But she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Frederick blinked slowly when Robin gave him a little smile.

"You want to start eating bear meat again?"

"G…Gods,No…I meant…" Frederick sighed when he heard Robin's giggle, but his heart sunk when Robin sighed again. The way she would not glance into his face hurt him: it felt tragic to him. As he remembered that from the start, Robin always stood against him. Always fighting.

There is a small line between love and hate, they say.

Robin left the tea cup aside, as she was ready to finally speak seriously with Frederick. Her eyes met with his, who looked eager to find out what was going on.

"Frederick…I just haven't slept well…and I have lacked in my normal eating habits…so for a few days I won't be able to attend my own tasks."

"I see." Frederick sounded disappointed, and his small smile had faded away completely. "For a moment I thought…you were…"

"Pregnant? No. I'm not…and it's for the best" Robin rested more on her pillow, closing her eyes to let them rest "Our relationship is not in the greatest terms right now…a pregnancy would have only made things forceful."

"But…is still a relationship, is it not?"

"Listen, Frederick…I believe we both rushed into this…gave too much barely being together. But…" Robin her face to see him "I do love you…we just need time to adjust some things."

"I understand, and…I love you too milady…" Frederick reached his hand to hold Robin's, caressing it gently with a thumb.

xxx

"Robin…"

Robin opened her eyes slowly, looking around: with a puzzled look in her eyes. She tried to sit up, but was stopped by two strong hands pushing her back.

Those hands were not Frederick's.

"Hey, relax…you know, you have a bad habit of falling asleep in inconvenient places."

Those hands belonged to Chrom.

"Where…Where is…"

"Frederick? He went to order the chef to prepare you a highly energized chicken soup." Chrom had cut off Robin, and then continued by giving her a worried look "He told me you fell unconscious again as soon as you were laid on the bed. He had to change your blankets due that you spilled a bit of tea on them."

So, the conversation with Frederick never happened. It was all in her imagination.

In what she truly wanted.

But it was for the best.

They are both such prideful dicks.

"I spoke with my daughter…gosh…I'm so sorry for what occurred. She was here a few minutes ago, but decided to leave us alone so we could talk."

Robin managed to get out a chuckle "I hope that teaches you a lesson, Mr. Friend. Your daughter is dangerous, but I don't wish for one day to be attacked by your wife."

Chrom just gave her a warm smile, those smiles that drove girls mad.

"Won't happen. I swear."

Robin glanced around the room, seeing Frederick's armor in the corner.

She responded Chrom's smile with her own.

"Good"

xxx

The supposed months that they would spend on sea were cut short, as the gods had been kind to gift them with many days of wind and fast currents. Robin was very pleased with this, as she had hopes that Naga would gift her a little extra: that little extra being that her pregnancy wouldn't be discovered.

She begged Lissa to not tell anyone, not even to her brother.

Robin was planning to hide her pregnancy, to not worry the fleet or her friends.

But mostly, she wished not to worry Frederick.

"Frederick has enough in his head…and I do too." Robin thought, as she walked around camp, looking for the herb tent.

They had arrived to Valm's harbour, only to be greeted by a fierce battle. Her expectations weren't wrong though, as everyone watched how Frederick smashed into battle with no hesitation.

Frederick had a lot of energy, as he had witnessed a big fire a few weeks back. He had been reserving such joy and energy for that battle.

Their relationship was still in standby mode, as both of them had their duties to attend, and their own pride still being in the middle. They would reunite only to discuss war matters, being always respectful and professional about it.

Her heart still raced when he saw him, and she could see Frederick's iris grow thinner as their eyes would meet.

Their love was still there, but the time was not appropriate.

Their pride was very inappropriate

xxx

"Chrom, my feet are freezing! How much longer do we need to walk?" Lissa protested as she walked beside her brother.

The fleet was preparing to meet Lady Tiki, but on the way they had heard about some hot springs that could cure any wound and make the driest skin the softest in a matter of minutes.

The next battle was to be harsh, and so, Robin and Chrom admitted that the fleet would need a small break before heading further.

"Aye, milady…we are not too far now. I assure you, the sore feeling of your feet will go away with the miracle waters." Say'ri walked beside Lissa. Say'ri was the newest addition to the team, and her customs and knowledge had caught Robin's attention and respect.

She still wondered how Say'ri's undergarments wouldn't fall though.

"As long as it does not happen when she's doing Astra" Robin concluded.

"But Say'ri, I…Oh look,Chrom!Look!" Lissa laughed as she ran ahead, making Chrom only sigh a little but still a smile would cross his face.

Chrom stopped though, as he waited for Robin. Robin only gave him a funny stare as they were finally by eachother's side: the fleet moving ahead of them.

"It has been long since I have seen the fleet so eager…we made a good decision here."

"I cannot agree more. " Robin crossed her arms, and chuckled lightly "Still, I know that look…what is it,Chrom?"

"Oh…is nothing…I just wonder how much will this peace last." Chrom shook his head softly "I'm just glad there's still places like this, untouched by evil."

"Chrom, look at me."

Chrom looked slowly at Robin, meeting with those shiny and proud eyes everyone would talk about.

"I don't know what lies ahead…or how much time we can keep our fleet like this. But I promise, I will find a way to end this war quickly. I have told Lucina, and now I will tell you : I will change our future,no matter the cost… you just wait and see."

Chrom finally laughed lightly,as he always found amusing Robin's furrowed eyebrows "I suppose you will do so with the invisible bonds that keep us together…yes?"

Robin snickered "I guess, and a few Silver swords here and there. Maybe a touch of Thoron as well."

Chrom nodded lightly "I look forward to it,then."

Their little moment was cut short, as Lissa returned to them, calling for help.

Seems evil did manage to corrupt these lands

xxx

The chilly winds and deep snow surrounding the area was not making the task easy. Risen could easily move around the snow, as they were already dead, and they were immune to coldness and other weather examples.

Cold joints, swollen feet, wet clothes and little visibility were breaking the Shepherds.

But not Frederick the Wary.

"Die you wretched beast!" The knight had slashed one of corpses, making it fade into nothing but smoke. He held Robin tightly with his hand, while with the other one he would stir Thoron towards the next direction.

Robin the sword, as deadly as the original mastermind tactician.

His skin was paler than usual, as the armor he was wearing wouldn't help to keep his temperature at the right warmth. He expelled hot breath, watching it fade within the cold air around him.

His eyes moved upwards, as he could see fire being expelled to the air, then ending into small little explosions.

The risen were defeated. That was the signal he was waiting for.

"Finally…is over." He thought, as he lowered his sword lightly. Perhaps he was the one who defeated the last risen.

He was very away from camp, and it would take him almost an hour to return, perhaps even more how the snowstorm is coming up. It was amusing, as from afar he could see the hot springs being completely normal.

Frederick snapped out of his thoughts, as he watched a dim green aura pass the ground his horse was stepping on, followed by small symbols. The spell was up and going, the final signal to go home.

"They have grown so much…I still remember when it would take them at least an hour to get that spell up…" The knight smiled, feeling proud of Ricken's and Miriel's growth.

"Come on, girl." With a small tap on the side of the mare's neck, she began to move.

His thoughts were wandering now, like they always wander every time he finishes a fight. Always going to that certain tactician.

Thinking of her deep brown eyes, with those seductive eyelashes and well cared eyebrows: followed by that cute little nose and thin pink lips, that could mouth the sweetest words as well as the sharpest.

How he misses that foul mouth of hers. Hearing it, but mostly feeling it. Her voice ringed on his mind, and the sweet embrace she would give only to him.

But perhaps, now she was giving it to someone else; or will give it to someone else.

"Bubbles, come on!"

Frederick lifted his head, trying to find the direction of where that scream came from. His horse would trout slowly, slowly stopping as his master commanded it to do so. Stern eyes locked into two figures that were below the hill he was. He quickly made his horse turn back.

"Gaius, stop whining or I will kick your ass back to camp. I told you I did not need your assistance to look for him." Robin sighed, as she rubbed her hands "Is freezing out here…and he's the only one missing from camp."

Gaius laughed, as he got out a small piece of chocolate from his pocket "Yeah right, you just wanted to find him here and have a smooch marathon. No need to lie." He smirked as he bit into the piece of chocolate, but then held his cheek as the chocolate was frozen solid.

"Ooooow"

Robin laughed lightly, turning to see him "Serves you right."

Gaius sighed lightly, giving a small smile to his friend "I'm sure that he is back in camp already, he wouldn't miss the little competition that is going on right now."

Frederick would hide behind bushes as he followed the tactician and the sweetooth, following them on foot as it was easier to eavesdrop them.

"If they wish to buy those expensive kimonos or yukatas, they need to earn it. I thought a proper match would be a correct way to do it." Robin smiled "A snow fight is very proper."

"Riiight. Your ass is going to get whooped. I don't enter 'cuz I hate cold."

"True, considering your wife." Robin smirked and stopped, keeping her smirk "Shots fiiiiired!" She laughed at Gaius face, who was blushing lightly.

"H...Hey,shut up! Only I get to speak so caddish about my wife" Gaius decided to stick a lollipop in his mouth,and he let out a grunt when an arm was wrapped around his neck.

"I still can't believe Cordelia even looked at you: with those flabby abs I mean" Robin wiggled her eyebrows, making Gaius meek and get away from her.

"You and your bad habit of seeing men naked! And I was in truly bad shape that time, now, now even Kellam or Frederick could compete against me."

Robin snorted.

"Pffft. You couldn't beat me at arm wrestle…"

"Shut up…"

Robin snickered but then let out a small sigh. Gaius raised an eyebrow lightly, and moved his hand to his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, pumpkin…you'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." Gaius shrugged lightly "I'm sure Frederick is fine, it would take more than a sword storm to stop from bringing some hot towels to Blue."

Robin sniffed lightly, covering her face lightly "You're not helping!"

Frederick raised his head from the bushes lightly, to watch more carefully their interaction. Throughout the years, he had seen how Gaius and Robin became really close friends, other people could say they were like siblings: something Frederick has learned to accept and respect, seeing that Robin had no family whatsoever.

That is, besides a crazy-Grimleal father.

The point remains the same.

Frederick began to walk stealthy, though his heavy armor was making the situation quite difficult. He desired to keep hearing, though he knew eavesdropping was a not a very knight thing to do: less if he is the topic of the whispering.

"You two are big dorks: you are both free and crazy for each other. Instead of being in this cold, you two should be in a tent making out "Gaius sighed as he hugged Robin slightly, patting her back "There, there. You been sensitive as it is, you sound like a pregnant woman."

Frederick's cheeks became a little flustered, and he let out a small huff. How did that thief dare to embrace Robin in such matter, the only shoulder that Robin should cry on, should be his.

But he's the reason of the tears, so that cannot work now.

"It…it isn't that easy…and don't repeat that!" Robin parted ways with Gaius, and got out her Elwind to give him a good smack with it. "Pregnant woman?Ha! Next time that I fight with someone, are you going to say I'm in my period?"

Gaius rubbed his head lightly, trying to sooth the area where he was smacked. He still had a little grin though "Are you in your period then?"

Robin let out a scream, followed by Gaius laughter as he ran.

"You're finished, Gaius! I'm going to kick your ass so hard, people will think you got fucked!" Robin ran after him, though it was hard to keep up with the thief.

"Not if you can't beat me to the camp!"

"Bitch, you don't know who you are dealing with!"

Frederick stood there, slowly sliding the hill covered in snow to watch the two figures disappear, seeing them picking up snow and throwing at eachtoher as they kept going. Frederick's cheeks were still red, as the only woman he knew that spoke such way was Sully.

All this time that they were together, he never heard Robin's foul mouth truly. Not that freely. He felt a little emptiness in his stomach, as he witnessed a side that Gaius knew well, but he did not. He thought he knew everything about Robin's personality, but he did not.

The knight let out a deep sigh, and whistled softly to his mare so it would come down to his level, slowly getting on it, making the horse go.

A little bit of firewood recollecting would do him good.

"Why would I want to hear such a very foul mouth anyway? That's…stupid. Only savages speak that way." Frederick concluded, raising his face proudly as he tried to convince himself that Gaius didn't have something special with Robin.

"Still…could those words have a special code after all? Perhaps they don't mean what everyone thinks they mean…why would Robin call Gaius a female dog?" Frederick's mind was going wild, as he found a nice trail of broken tree branches.

xxx

"Excuse me!...Pardon me…Agh! Sorry,sorry!" Ricken would walk between the crowd, his eyes searching for the second in command of the Shepherds, his eyes looked eager, as well as a little pleading. The little mage let out a huff as his hat would move off his head constantly, having to hold on it for dear life.

The mage smiled when he heard Thoron's neighs, and also the knight coming back with big packages of high quality wood. He felt a sweat drop fall though, when he saw the little smile Frederick had.

Seems he looked eager to make a big fire tonight.

-Captain!Captain!- Ricken ran to Frederick, but he shortly fell to the ground when he stumbled with his mage cloak. Frederick tried not to laugh, since it would be disrespectful, and he liked the image he represented to his comrades: the hard-cold steel knight.

Frederick jumped off his horse nonetheless,rushing to be by Ricken's side. "Are you alright,Ricken?"

"Mhm!" Ricken took Frederick's hand, since the knight was polite enough to offer it. The young mage would only dust himself to take off the snow from his chest and hat "Thank you: but I'm glad to see you. We were worried for you."

"Ah…that's so nice of yo.." Frederick's words were cut off.

"We need you,Frederick!You and Chrom are our only hope!"

Frederick raised his eyebrow, his eyes filling with concern as Ricken's voice sounded quite broken.

"What's wrong?Did something from the abyss came to claim our lifes?"

"We need to defeat Robin!We all want to wear yukatas!"

Frederick couldn't believe what he was hearing. As hard as he tried to escape, soon other Shepherds found Ricken, and began giving points of why they needed the yukatas. Frederick couldn't find reason in this, as kimonos or yukatas were not the best suit to wear in a war.

Robin and him thought alike most of the time.

Inigo let out a big sigh, and then held Frederick's arm, making the knight become frozen solid and look at the men with wide eyes "Please Frederick, I want to see all the ladies in kimonos!Can you not imagine how ravishing they will look?"

"Yeah! With all this fighting and stuff, Teach here would be delighted to see the ladies on kimonos!" Vaike laughed, though his laughter was cut when Frederick punched him on the head,sending him to the ground.

"You are a married man, and Lady Maribelle would give you something worse if she heard you!" Frederick cleared his throat, and gave dagger eyes to Inigo so he would let go. His eyes soon met with Morgan's, who was part of the group plead.

"Father, please…in our time we never got to see our family and friends wear such beautiful clothes…" Frederick felt sweat escape his forehead, as Morgan was giving him pleading eyes.

"This in unfair…" Frederick thought.

"I mean, COME ON: What's the point of all those bullions we get from the corpses if we can't use that money!" Severa huffed, crossing her arms "Is not like we will visit this place ever again!"

"ENOUGH!" The shepherds flinched and blushed lightly when Frederick screamed, some hunching a little as they were ready for the punishment.

"I still believe the kimonos are truly unnecessary…and that this is highly childish for soldiers of your rank…" Frederick let out a small grin, as he enjoyed seeing the disappointment in their eyes "Nevertheless…I'm pleased of this rare training you will have, being a small match with Robin: one of the strongest units and our master tactician."

"So…that means…" Morgan raised his head lightly, and a smile grew on his face when he understood his father's eyes.

"It will be a high honor to help you on this…but I will only act if there is a plan in this."

The shepherds cheered, and Morgan laughed lightly as he got out a large piece of paper.

"Oh, we got a plan alright!" Morgan smirked.

xxx

Chrom took a seat on one of the crates the Shepherds placed, as the little game that the tactician had in store had caught a lot of attention from his fellow comrades and friends. Sumia sat beside Chrom, holding a fresh baked pie that they could enjoy for the evening play.

Yes, this looked more like a play.

Chrom glued his eyes at his little sister, who was with Lon'qu: the swordmaster had a slight blush since the princess was fixing his clothes. Chrom could only smile when Lissa pecked the flustered man's lips, before running to his side. He gave a funny look to his little sister.

"Wishing him good luck?" Chrom asked, Lissa only responded with a little grin.

"No, making him nervous. " Lissa turned around to see Lon'qu, who was now standing with Robin. Lissa snorted "I'm sure he won't be able to concentrate with his adorable cute little wife watching him"

Sumia giggled "Lissa, that's a little unfair…" She closed her eyes, keeping her smile "but very smart…"

"I know,right!" Lissa laughed, and then sighed softly "Besides, Robin is cheating by simply being Robin. Chrom, aren't you going to join the little fight?"

Chrom shook his head softly "No, I prefer to watch like the others." He pointed at other crates, where Stahl and Panne were eating carrots together; Sully and Kellam drinking some rum; Donnel and Nowi holding a big sign showing the team they supported; and so on.

Tharja and Libra were the one ones who supported Robin's team, but it was understood, it was Tharja.

"Hey, look!" Chrom moved his eyes to where Lissa pointed, and then let out a small laugh.

"Frederick is in this too?They managed to convince him?" Chrom shook his head "I can't believe this…Sumia,dear, do you have the film tome ready?"

Sumia nodded, and got it out from her small bag, though Lissa quickly took it.

"I'll need this to then bother Frederick! YOU GO FREDERICK!"

Robin broke her strategic plan with Lon'qu and Henry when he heard Lissa's shout. Her eyes wandered around the other team, finally seeing that in fact,Frederick was there, talking with Morgan nonetheless.

"That little boy is going to hear me…" Robin thought. She smiled lightly, seeing father and son talking to each other.

She still hasn't thought how and when she will break the news of her pregnancy. She still had months to go, before she can't even budge from camp.

"Robin." Robin kept her eyes on Frederick, even when Lon'qu spoke to her "Frederick's presence will surely make things…shifty. Should we change plan?"

Robin smiled softly, and kept it when Frederick's eyes caught her own. She motioned her hand to Lon'qu, giving the swordmaster the idea to relax.

"Yes…this has made things easier." She broke her gaze with Frederick, and turned to see Henry and Lon'qu "You can sit this one out."

Lon'qu and Henry looked at the tactician confused, mouthing one word at the same time

"What?"

xxx

Morgan looked at his mother wsuspiciously. Robin had changed the little fencing with a simple snow fight.

Just against her.

His team was made by 10 people.

Swords, lances and armor were put away; only to be replaced for more winter appropriate clothes and those who were mages, could use wind magic

.Chrom and Lissa would laugh since they were all wearing what Frederick had knitted for them when they first stumbled on Feroxi lands, so they did look like a real team.

Robin had gave them 15 minutes to regroup and re-plan their strategy.

"Is everything clear?" Morgan asked, looking at his teammates "Remember, the game ends when mother has been hit with snow on the chest, back or head: also, if the borders are crossed. Same goes to our units."

"The shop will close in an hour, you know!" Robin shouted, making Morgan look at her and grin.

"We will end this in less than 5 minutes!"

Robin played with an Elwind, tossing it up and down. Morgan huffed.

"The fact that you're playing alone is insulting to us, we won't allow you to win...but I love you, mother!"

"I love you too, darling! I will enjoy making a snowman out of you!"

"Ha! We will see who the showman in the end is!"

Gaius sighed, taking a swirl roll from his mouth "Start already, my ass is freezing here!" Gaius met with Severa's eyes, and grinned "Quick her ass, baby! Your papa will buy you a lot of things if you beat her down!"

Severa grinned and waved "Will do so, father! You're the best!" Severa looked at her mother, who was holding a sign that said:I love you,Severa.

Severa blushed and huffed, looking away.

xxx

Chrom and Lissa would flinch and say at the same time:ooooh. As they saw their comrades just flying of the area of the match. Snow forts had been crafted quickly with magic by both sides, but Robin was just devastating.

She was known to throw things at long range: Chrom and Lon'qu knew it very well.

She had accuracy of a Sniper.

Robin would laugh as she moved out of harm's way by simply spinning around or floating herself away, she had already dealt with most of her bigger threats: the fight was now amusing, as only Frederick, Inigo and Morgan remained on the other side.

Severa had gone back sniffing lightly to her parents, but her sniffing stopped when Gaius and Cordelia told her they would go shopping for her anyway.

"Let us dance, beautiful dove!Hyah!" Inigo threw a small snowball to Robin, only to be caught by her hand and thrown back at him. He easily evaded it, he huffed a little "This isn't fair at all!"

"Come on pretty boy, let's dance!" Inigo screamed lightly as Robin made him spin around with her magic, only to be thrown out of snow arena and into another big pile of snow.

Morgan sighed deeply, peeking his eyes out of his fort.

Inigo's assault had failed.

Morgan lowered himself again, looking at his father who was beside him. Frederick had an amused face, making Morgan chuckle.

"Seems my strategy wasn't that good…"

Frederick shook his head, and gave a small pat to Morgan's head "This match is not over yet, son. Even if she doesn't show it, your mother is quite tired already…we still have a chance if we strike correctly."

Morgan's eyes had hope again.

"Oh father, do you have an idea?"

"I do…now…we will…" Frederick began to whisper in Morgan's ear, getting only nods from his son.

Robin sighed deeply while rubbed her head "Hey!Are you guys going to attack or are you already giving up!?" She was soon responded by Frederick, who threw a very strong and fast snowball. She yelped as she felt the ball pass near her face.

"Focus,Robin!" Frederick shouted, still throwing snow at her since in one hand he had piled up a few, he managed to hit Robin's tome, leaving Robin without magic.

Robin huffed as she hid behind a little fort, but then she had jump away as her son was already there, throwing a snowball at her.

She was laughing, as she was enjoying her time.

She grinned though, when she managed to be sneaky enough on Morgan. She formed a little snowball, and when she was about to hit him, she was surprised by Frederick; who stood in front of Morgan, receiving the hit for him.

It hit right in the chest.

Both males stumbled nonetheless, Morgan holding on Frederick as they fell. "Dad!"

Robin stared at the scene, seeing Morgan shaking his dad lightly, being responded with a chuckle from Frederick. Her head started to hurt, as painful vibrations would make her ears ring and her sight blurry.

In a moment she was seeing Frederick chuckling with Morgan.

In another moment, she was seeing Frederick dead; blood instead of snow on his chest, while a pleading Morgan would cry out for him.

Her eyes filled with tears, as the flashing image would appear and reappear.

It stopped though, when she felt snow hit her face.

The game was over.

xxx

The camp was soon filled with laughter and cheers, as evening had finally come. Some were at camp, while others were outside enjoying what the village had to offer or take a bath in the hot springs.

Most of them were wearing yukatas, since the kimono's held a more special meaning and they were more elaborated and expensive: the group was content just with the yukatas, after all the challenge was passed.

Frederick could only smile, seeing how the children were teasing eachother and showing off their kimonos, or how Ricken would stumble with his since he was a little too short. Maribelle was trying her best to convince Vaike to close more his, since the Teach wanted to keep showing off his chest.

Wooden slippers would make little sounds, as he walked around the temple's grounds to look for a certain woman, the only woman that he was interested in seeing.

Everyone was having a great time, except his milady: who had disappeared after she gave the funds so the camp could go shopping. The knight got out his pocket watch, and looked at it: it was already past 8.

The knight huffed as he straighten his clothes, which was a soft green yukata, with small little golden markings that looked like tiny bears, a brown belt keeping everything together.

Morgan had chosen it for him, and he couldn't say no to his pride and joy.

He had seen how Robin's eyes changed, and how her body froze when he fell on the snow. He hadn't guard Morgan as he planned, their strike failed.

Yet, Robin did not take the chance. Robin lives by chances.

His search stopped when he heard wood crackling, a sound he so much enjoyed. He walked to one of the doors, sliding it open. He smiled a little, as he could see Robin in the distance, sitting on a log beside a zen garden, as well as a small campfire.

Frederick raised an eyebrow as he walked to Robin "Your hair…is long again."

Robin jumped lightly, but calmed herself when she saw it was only the Great Knight. A soft sigh escaped her lips , looking at the fire instead of staring at the stoic man, who looked very gallant, even in that oddly cute yukata.

"Oh…yes…The merchant from this place gave me an elixir that makes your hair grow…I thought it was a lie, but seems it was not."

Frederick would stare at her, how her hair was uniformly falling on her back, smaller bangs on her face would shine a little red as the fire would illuminate her face. Robin's yukata was lovely, as it was a soft violet, with small red patterns of books and it was held all together with a darker purple belt.

"Can I accompany you?"

"Go ahead." Robin pat the log lightly,the space just beside her.

Frederick took it immediately, still looking at the tactician.

They both sat there, quietly. One of them staring at the fire, while the other would stare at the other person.

It felt odd, as Frederick was not staring at the fire. He could notice Robin had her hair damp, so he decided to break the silence.

"You went into the springs?"

"Oh…yes…I went with Lissa and Maribelle, but we both left quickly after we felt watched by Vaike. He had a nice time with our magic…" Robin smiled a little "Even married, that man doesn't listen. Perhaps he needs to be bitten by Sully's horse again…"

Frederick sighed "Then he wonders why no lady respects him…" Frederick turned his head to see the fire, as he found vexing feelings while staring at Robin for so long.

"Why aren't you with the others, Fred? Morgan is being treated as a hero tonight…" Robin smiled lightly, looking at Frederick finally. "I'm sure his knight in shining armor would be praised too."

"You know I don't do things for praise…" He quickly responded, feeling a little offended.

"Ah, but praise is good time to time…" Robin chuckled, she stopped though when she felt a chilly air between them, she held to her yukata a little tigther.

"Are you cold? Let me throw more wood at the fire."

"No no, is not necessary…I was actually going to head to my room and rest." She smiled "Feels odd saying that…but the people of here were nice enough to lend us their homes and business to lay low…tents are nice, but not in this weather."

"Indeed…I already took my time to show our gratitude to them."

"Couldn't expect less from you."

There was silence again, but this time Robin broke it.

"So…why are you here?"

"I didn't see you, so I became worried."

Robin's cheeks became a little pink "O-Oh…that's…nice of you. But I'm doing alright, you could go with the others now."

"Robin." Frederick turned to see her again, making Robin clear her throat lightly as her blush re appeared.

"If milady doesn't mind, I wish to stay with you…and just talk…campfires don't feel the same without you, even when I sit beside Lady Lissa and Lord Chrom…"

Robin moved her gaze away from Frederick, and gave him a light nod as she drank from the bitter tea she had in her hands. The kettle was over the fire, looking inviting for anyone who wished to drink some tea. Frederick didn't resist much, and served himself a cup of tea as well.

Silence was rather fragile between them, as it would break often, this time it broke when Robin felt Frederick's hand caressing her hair, she quickly looked at him, with a small gesture for him to stop.

"Frederick, please…"

"Apologies…you just…look very troubled." Frederick was concerned, Robin knew that.

She hated how well the knight could still read her.

As their stare grew longer, the image of Frederick being dead would re appear in her mind; with Morgan begging his father to open his eyes.

Frederick was taken aback as Robin lowered her gaze, closing her eyes softly before letting out some tears and throwing her cup of tea away. He didn't hesitate to take Robin into his arms, as the young woman would cry in his chest.

"My love…please tell me… what's wrong? I can't stand to see you in tears…" His hand would rub her back, trying to soothe her wounded soul as best as he could. He wanted to break mountains, cross rivers made of lave and fight whatever that had caused such grief on his Robin.

But what if this pain is caused by him?

"No…that can't be…she wouldn't be crying in my chest…" He thought.

Long minutes passed, both adults just embracing eachother. Both of them were terribly hurt, but one of them had a wound the other did not know about.

Robin's shaking and tears soon ended, as her mind finally allowed her to forget such image; being replaced with the knowledge of Frederick's presence there.

"Gaius is correct, you have been rather sensitive…" He whispered, but his whisper was loud enough to be heard by Robin.

"Wha…What?" Robin broke from the embrace immediately, cleaning her eyes as quickly as possible. Frederick soon met with eye daggers.

Robin soon changed from being a whimpering pup wolf to a howling angry mother wolf, as she stood from the log, attacking Frederick about the comment.

"You were eavesdropping us! Gods…Oh my god, then you…" Robin held her face lightly, and a big blush grew on her face "Oh dear god! Frederick, you aren't supposed to hear those things…oh my god!"

Robin turned away from him, shaking her head softly "Ah fuck!"

Frederick would blink a lot, but he let out a small snicker as he stood up too.

"Milady…You had no idea I was there…and believe me, I didn't mean to…to be there…I blame my jealous heart to stay in that area." He placed his hands on Robin's arms, motioning her to turn around "Besides…I found it amusing, and…oddly refreshing."

Robin moved her hands away from her eyes, still a little puffy from the tears that ran on his cheeks a few moments ago, her nose was still runny, so she sniffed. "You're just being nice…you hate foul mouths…"

"Not yours, milady…not yours…" Frederick placed his hands on Robin's face, cleaning the tears that would still linger on her cheeks. He could see how her breathing was still uneven, and that would keep his eyes in a worrying stare.

Robin cleared her throat, making Frederick let go of her and giving him the back. Finally letting go of her weak moment. "Well…thanks…and I would appreciate if you stop calling me milady…or love…or darling…"

"But, that's what you are to me." Frederick huffed, grabbing Robin by her arm and jerking her to turn around again. "Robin, we are making a fool out of ourselves, everyone can see it, we long for eachother!"

Robin blinked a lot, and laughed lightly "Oh, is that what they have told you? Well go tell them they are wrong! I do not long for you!"

Robin would try to escape his grip, but it only got stronger. "Hey, that hurts!"

"Your denial also hurts. The wall you have between us also hurts. Robin, I'm tired of this hurting! I would prefer for you to kill me once and for all that you healing the cut only to open it again!"

"D..Don't say that!" Robin tried to keep some distance, but Frederick held her closer to him, leaving a few inches between their faces.

"Oh but is the truth, Robin. Sleeping alone, eating alone…gosh, even going to pick up firewood is so harsh. I did such things alone for years…but now…I can't stand not seeing you beside me, Robin… forgive me for my distrust. Remove this heavy weight from my heart and come back to my side."

Robin would just stare at him, as Frederick would force her to keep her eyes on his. She bit her lip lightly, and shook her head "No…No…" Her eyes stared to water, just remembering the insults Frederick had given her weeks ago.

_**I never been the one to cry.** _

_**But you got tears rolling down my face.** _

_**Won't you put your pride aside?** _

_**Instead you'd rather turn and walk away.** _

"Yes…Yes Robin…" He kissed her, breaking the kiss shortly only to keep looking at her "I need you by my side, Robin. The sword is not enough. I need the real Robin" Their lips reunited, but Robin would break the kiss, only to be kissed again by Frederick.

_**I know I know I know I know, that you want me.** _

_**I know I know I know you know, that I want you too.** _

_**What are we fighting for, only going to lose the war.** _

_**Come on come on come on come on, calling mayday.** _

Robin manage to push away the large man, and gifted him a slap across the face. "I said no!W..What has gotten into you!? This isn't…ah!" Frederick brought her close again, and kept kissing her. His kissing becoming more aggressive and possessive, while Robin's hands clenched to his arms.

Robin managed to break the kiss, slightly gasping since she needed air, badly. "Frederick, this isn't you…what…" Her words were cut from another kiss, but this time Frederick broke it.

"I'm not letting you go, until you admit you need me as well."

"Why…you caddish fuck…" Robin was surprised when Frederick kicked her leg lightly, making her fall to the ground. Her eyes went wide and her blush grew in great lengths as the knight got on top of her, only to reunite their lips again.

_**I bet you thought I would flame out** _

_**Bet you thought I'd let you walk away** _

_**See I put my pride aside** _

_**But I won't beg you to say** _

Robin tried to move a little higher, finding the log in which she was sitting, her head rested there, as Frederick would keep kissing her. Her lips finally escaped a soft moan, as he felt Frederick's cold hand sliding under her yukata, caressing her long and well-toned leg.

"Fre…Frederick…we can't…" She stopped mouthing words, as he tongue was caught by another. Their kissing finally ended, when both units were panting and Frederick finally giving them a break.

_**If I could pick, a single moment** _

_**To tell you how I felt right into the blue** _

_**Then I would tell, the time my heart felt** _

_**And I would probably say that it was a quarter to two** _

"Why not?" Frederick asked, trying to fight the inner wolves that wanted to devour the poor maiden under him. Such a poor maiden, with powers beyond imagination and a cold head to get through dire times.

Yet that mind would melt, by his kisses and touches.

He understood her, as his mind and heart would melt: metaphorically, of course.

"You…You are Chrom's knight…I'm…I'm the daughter of Validar." Robin sighed shakily "You…you can't trust me."

"You are yourself, Robin…I can't believe I have been this blind…such a big oaf I am…unable to see the sincerity in your beautiful eyes…"

"You…you aren't helping!"

"Stop lying…" Frederick fought against his caveman instincts, and instead began to pet Robin's cheek. "You don't need to face this alone, Robin…we both don't need to…you once told Chrom this, and now I will tell it back to you…if you fall…then we both fall."

Robin closed her eyes "What…What if I'm the one who makes you fall?"

Frederick chuckled softly "I already fell in love with you…I can't go deeper than that...milady."

Robin used one hand to cover her face, letting out a deep sigh against it.

"You can't keep taking damage for everyone…for me…" She opened her eyes when he heard Frederick chuckle, and then seeing him rise up, holding her so she would stand up again.

She could swear she still felt his touch on her leg.

"That's not for you to decide, my darling…" He grabbed Robin's hand, and began to kiss each finger, looking at his beloved "Unless…you were to become my wife and the mother of my child."

Robin huffed.

"Are you…are you blackmailing me?"

Frederick smiled. "Why yes…" He let his face rest on Robin's hands.

"You just kissed me rather caddishly, and touched me like if we were together."

"Are we not? You never truly stopped me."

Frederick felt another slap across his face, as Robin's hands had escaped his looked at Robin confused.

"That's for making out with me here; and for hurting me; and for making me jealous; and for doubting me; for those horrible hours of your fitness schedule…and…" She took a large breathe, that soon became a big exhale"…and for…making me love you."

Robin placed her hands on her hips, trying to remain in control of the situation. Frederick lowered his eyelids slightly, and then moved his hand close to Robin's face.

He flicked her between the eyes.

Robin whined lightly, as she furrowed her eyebrows and gave a weird look to Frederick.

"That's for the three slaps you have given me, the pranks with bear meat; for making me jealous beyond boundaries; for getting drunk with Gaius and Lon'qu; for seeing Chrom and Gaius naked;forgoing to Plegia without me; for the nickname; for keeping me away and…for making me love such a mad, irrational but highly attractive and sweet maiden." A small grin appeared in his face, as his hands rested behind them.

"Are we clear and even?" He asked.

Robin lifted her chin, and walked closer to him. Her foot soon found new ground, such ground being Frederick's own foot.

She grinned lightly, as the knight would his face steady, trying to hide the pain the stomp just gave him. His face soon changed when Robin held his face, and made him lower himself so they could be at the same height.

Her breathe tickled his ear, and made his mouth water lightly as Robin would whisper in his ear, her hands holding tightly to his yukata.

"No…but I'll be waiting for you in my bedroom to receive my full compensation." She conclude, as her hand passed on his chest while walking away. The tactician enjoyed how his chest got firmer with the soft touch of her fingers, knowing how unattended his body was.

But her body was unattended too.

Her hair struck on Frederick's nostrils, with a sweet scent that could make roses feel jealousy.

"I'll be placing the chess game...don't think you're in the safe zone yet." Robin warned him,before vanishing into the building.

Lissa was right,as beautiful as a rose is, the thorns are dangerous.

Frederick watched Robin go into back into the temple where her room resided, his body moving quickly to extinguish the campfire, as another fire was now growing in his chest.

But for him, those thorns would be rather delicate, once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx
> 
> Like always,thank you so much for your support. The lyrics belong to the artist Estelle, songs being: Fight for it; All that matters. :3 kudos to you guys!


End file.
